


Hetalia : My Undead Boyfriend

by SouthernLolita



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Feels, Multi, Science Fiction, Zombies, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew William's was working the late shift in the Er, when he got the call,That one call that would change everything . He can't seem to process when his boyfriend Gilbert is killed during a home invasion . How do you say goodbye to the one person who has ever really seen you for you ? Good thing for Mattie ... he may not have to . Thanks to his brother quirky scientist fiance and his crack team of researchers . One of which being his German lovers little brother , Trio of skidish Baltic men , and a rather snotty Austrian .Through the miracle or maybe nightmare of science, can they bring back the Awesome East German ? And What challenges are there when your dating a zombie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Matthew Williams was by most standards a normal young man , he lived in a normal town and had a normal job .

You see Matthew was a nurse in the local Hospital ,an ER nurse to be exact . He enjoyed his job and his friends . They where all unique and made his life more interesting ,they all became like family . Not to say he didn't have a family , he did . After his parents divorced he had gone to Canada with his mother, while his twin brother Alfred stayed in the states with their father . He had only recently moved back after his mothers death .

Despite feeling quite alone in the new city , he made friends at work rather quickly .

First were the Italian twins , Feliciano and Lovino Vargas . Feli worked in the maternity wing as a respiratory nurse in the NICU , he was incredibly cheerful and welcomed the Canadian immediately . Lovino worked in admissions , he was grumpy most of the time But Mathew really could see the good in him . Specially around a certain Spaniard , that brings us to another of Matthew's friends .  ER Attending Antonio Carriedo M.D, a very smart and dedicated man even if he seemed a glutton for punishment when it came to the feisty Lovino .

Matthew even seemed to find some nearly ' parental' figures in his life . This came in the form of a one Dr. Francis Bonnefoy Chief of plastic surgery and reconstruction at the hospital and Dr.Arthur Kirkland the hospitals medical examiner . It was nearly laughable to see the Frenchmen who spent his day realigning broken noses , nipping and tucking things here and there .Getting on so well with the Englishmen who spent his day in the morgue. Their jobs suited them and somehow they complimented each other .  Also there arguments where legendary among the staff .

Both men took the younger under their wings as a matter of speaking . All in all everything was normal and happy in his life . Except for one thing , he was alone , and seeing all the people he cared for so happy made going home each night to his empty apartment with nothing more than a stuffed bear ,a memento from his mother,all the more difficult .

But everything changed that one day when Feliciano invited the Canadian nurse out to a day at the beach to meet his husband . Feli had been so excited and in truth Matthew was curious to meet this "Ludwig " the Italian was married to so he agreed . He had no idea that his life would change forever .   
  


* * *

  
  
"Luddy!!! " Feliciano squealed trying to pull his husband out from under the umbrella the man had propped up in the sand .   
  
"keseseses... looks like you got your hands full little bruder ." Gilbert Ludwigs older brother quipped from his spot under the umbrella .   
  
The younger groaned and let himself be tugged away . "ja , ja, Vhat is it Feli , "    
  
"Veee~!" Fratello and Antoni are having such fun swimming why don't you come swim with me !"  The little Italian pouted  stomping his foot in the sand .  
  
"Vell some one has to vait for everyone els right , If we leave Gilbert to do it he vill just fall asleep . Und you know how Roderich is about mein bruder ." Ludwig crossed his arms  trying to avoid looking directly at Felicianos overly adorable pouty face .  
  
"But Eliza will be with him! She wouldn't let him leave, oh is um...Ivan coming to?" Feliciano looked a bit nervous at the mention of his husbands Russian co worker .   
  
Ludwig worked for a government Laboratory ,doing what his Italian lover wasn't sure . But he trusted the man so he never bothered asking much about it . He even meet most of Ludwigs co workers like , Elizabeta and her husband Roderich, They where nice she was very bubbly and Feli enjoyed her company . Roderich was....Roderich. Then there was Ivan , for the most part he was harmless  but he just gave people the creeps .   
  
"Nien , he and Alfred where going some where I think . "   
  
"Hallo!!! " The sound of a bright female voice came from behind them . It was Elizabeta bounding down the beach holding down her sun hat as she ran . Roderich being her  ,poor man looking like he was going to fall over carrying everything .   
  
"Eliza!" Feli cheered bouncing up and down before running to hug the woman .   
  
"I get to meet all of your friends finally hmm? " She smiled looking over at Felicianos twin currently cussing out his boyfriend who was chasing him with a crab.   
  
"I see Lovi and Antonio are still getting on . " She giggled and pointed to the pairs antics .   
  
"Ah ,si.. Oh Francis and Arthur are some where . Ve...i hope Arthur didn't bury him in the sand again..last time he didn't put air holes ." Feli looked around with a little fret full sound before spotting the two practically eating each others faces in the surf .  
  
Eliza spotted it to and already had her camera out grinning and snapping photos .   
  
Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and walked off to help Roderich who was being antagonized by Gilbert .   
  


* * *

  
  
"um hello" A small voice came up from beach just down where the 3 German speaking men where currently standing setting up coolers and the like . Well Roderich and Ludwig where Gilbert was drinking a beer and telling Roderich how whipped he was .  
  
The largest of the three looked down the beach squinting his blue eyes . " Roderich, vat is Al doing here? "   
  
before the other could answer there was a blur or auburn hair as Feli ran bast nearly tackling the little Canadian . "Mattie! I'm so glad you made it!"   
  
It wasn't long before the bubbly Vargas drug his shy coworker over by the hand .  "Luddy this is Matthew "   
  
Matthew stood tugging at his maple leaf hoodie waving at the large man before him . "Hi, nice to meet you ."  
  
Roderich and Ludwig exchanged a look ,before they could comment Elizabeta came up shouting about a 'the filthy Frenchmen'  . " Oh Alfred!...what did you do to your hair? " She said poking the young man .  
  
"Excuse me? Um my names Matthew , funny though i have a brother named Alfred."   
  
"That wouldn't be Alfred Jones would it . " Roderich said raising an eyebrow .  
  
"Yeah! ,how did you know ? " Matthew was pretty confused at this point . He felt like everyone knew something but him .   
  
"Ja, hes the military liaison our laboratory works with . "Ludwig said finally rubbing the back of his neck. He found it hard to believe the boisterous American could have such a polite and quiet brother . Then again anyone who ever met Gilbert found it hard to believe they where related to .  
  
Speaking of the self proclaimed Prussian , he was just looking up from digging in the ice chest when he caught sight of the slender fair haired man to the left of his brother Italian husband . Gilbert suddenly felt like he'd been kicked in the chest . That gentle face and wide indigo eyes that he could just get lost in , He didn't think it looked like the boisterous American at all .No he could never mistake this person with anyone ells . Something in him knew that as his mouth went dry and for once in his life left him speechless .   
  
He wasn't the only one , Mathew saw the albino staring at him like he was starving . The little Canadian blushed fiercely dropping his gaze . 

* * *

  
That's how things began , a single glance on a summer day . Soon there was conversation ,exchanged numbers .  Mathew found out Gilbert worked at the Museum of all places , as War historian .  He was a very intelligent man for all his ego ,he also had a soft side which showed in how he cared for his pet canary named Gillbird .   
  
Six months later Gibert moved out of his brothers basement ,and into Mathews apartment .  
  
Ludwig sent Matt a fruit basket , he really thought it would take a bomb to get his brother out of his house .   
  
So now Matthew had his normal life, his normal job, Is wonderful friends ,family. And someone to come home to , It seemed everything was beautiful in his world and nothing could take that away .   
  
For the next year , things would carry on like this . The two getting ever closer ,feeling as if there whole lives had been steps to the place where they where . Comfortable in the others arms each night and every morning .   
  
And just like every other day they would exchange "I loves you " when the other left for work . Never once did either think one day it would be there last .


	2. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An : Warning ... Prussia's 5 meters ... XD oh and violence ,gore, character death . But serious fangirl nose bleeds ahead at least for a little bit. I'm being nice giving the goods before everything goes to hell. . Your welcome . P.s Yeah i know it seems..less than serious at first XD its suppose to give you people some levity .

" hnng .....ah..ha..ah..Gil..d-don't tease .." Matthew mewled and moaned on all fours, His knuckles white from gripping the head board . Oh the things Gil could do with his tongue, criminal really .

"Keseseseses .. but birdie . " Gilbert popped his head out from under the sheet grinning . " I love those noises you make ."

The German was far to impressed with himself as he scooted up in the bed behind his boyfriend . As of Gils' ego needed boosting, turning his lover into a begging mess certainly did the job . Wrapping his arms around the other bringing the Canadians back against his chest, Gilbert let his hands wander. Feeling the quivering anticipation of the blondes musculature, flexing abdominal and obliques . Each breath and withering shudder, pleaded for the satisfaction only he could provide .

" but if you insist ." he all but purred against Matthews ear as pushed inside agonizingly slow.

'Oh ! Mon dieu! ..." Mattie couldn't help it he held onto Girls muscular arm and let the mans hand hold him about the neck and waist .

This was nearly an every day occurrence in the twos apartment . They both had quite the sex drive which often caused their neighbors to hear a little more than they honestly wanted too .

Matthew often got dirty looks from Lovino at work and thumbs up from Antonio ,as the two lived next door . Occasionally the odd look and blush from Feliciano who would sleep at his brothers apartment between shifts or would just stop in to feed the others cat .

Still Mattie wouldn't trade it for the world . In a way he was a little proud , I mean it was a testament to his Self proclaimed Prussian lovers prowess in the bedroom that the German hit it so hard he went bilingual .

The headboard was slamming against the wall violently . If they ever moved they would have to re plaster the holes and repaint where the edges dug in the dry wall leaving dents and spidery cracks. Not that Mattie was ..really concerned with that at the moment .

"Sag meinen Namen!" Gilbert half groaned half yelled . Sweating and holding the back of the blondes knees as he nailed him into the mattress.

Mathews eyes rolled back a little and he was drooling . Let it never be said that that Gil lied about his 5 meters..exaggerated yes...not a complete lie though .

"Ahh.. Oui ! G-Gil..Gilbert! "

* * *

**A few blissful minuets later**

"Ugh..I'm gross i need a shower ." Mathew said staring up at the ceiling . Next to him a rather proud albino was just slipping back in bed after making a naked beer run to the kitchen .

" Aww..mein little twinkie!"

"What...are talking about eh? how am i a twinkie ?" Mathew glanced side ways at his boyfriend ..why did Gil have to come up with random weird pet names .

"cause you are golden und cream filled .Keseseseseses"

"Oh god Gil! Relay ? ....that nasty . " Still the Canadian smiled and laughed at his loves rather immature humor .

"Whatever I'm taking a shower, you should to your all sweaty and stinky . "

"Nien ..not stink . This is awesome manly musk ! The sent of my claim is in zis room! " Gilbert said sprawling taking up the whole bed after Mathew got up . Not wasting the chance to reach out and press the cold glass of the beer bottle against the others bare bottom .

"Ahh! Pooh bear that's cold! " Mathew scowled before heading off the bathroom fallowed by the chorus of the German's laugh .

* * *

 

After Matthew got out of the shower, he found Gilbert looking rather annoyed at his phone .

"What's wrong , ..don't tell me that you tweeted that we had sex . I told you that's embarrassing and even if you deleted it someone could have still seen it ." Mattie had a time calming Alfred down after the **' I deflowered Matt '** tweet last year. Apparently finding out the status of your brothers virginity - Via Twitter ...not really something someone who has a gun should see before their morning coffee .

"nien , Lovino called they need you to come in , zomething about Friday night rush . " poor Gil he hated Matthew going into the hospital so late, despite knowing the blonde could handle himself .

Hockey season proved that .

He still worried for his Canadian love .

"oh, OK well I better get dressed then . "

" Birdie don't go can't you just call in sick ? " Gilbert was pouting it really didn't suit him .

"Hun, you know i have to . They wouldn't call in unless they where short handed and Friday nights are usually busy anyway . " Mattie slipped on his scrubs before leaning over the bed planting a kill on the German's lips . " I'll be back before you know it and I'm off tomorrow so you will have me all to yourself . "

* * *

 

Matthew left, and didn't think for one second his promise was a lie .

 

When the Canadian arrived to start his shift signing his name on the white board and picking up a few clipboards or patient information he spotted Feliciano stepping of the elevator a small bag over is shoulder .

"hey Feli , headed home ? " he asked the Italian

" oh no , I'm just headed to frattelo's apartment to sleep for a bit . Vee , I'm picking up the early morning shift for Tino , he couldn't come in because he has to take hana to the vet . " Feliciano was always rather kind to offer to cover for the other nurses on his floor .

" oh well that's nice , enjoy your rest !"

* * *

  
  
It was 3am and Matthew was finally getting a break , Friday nights where the worst . Bar fights,car wreaks, teenagers doing dumb things to kick off there weekend .  It was both horrible and exciting , it was what he loved and hated about working in the ER. There had been a few easy things here and there , A little girl with a Lego jammed up her nose , her mother seemed more upset than she was.  And a sweet little old man who had cut his hand on the can opener .  Matthew really excelled at bed side manner he could calm almost anyone down .    
  
He never thought that he would need the same help .   
  
Leaning up against the wall sipping a soda praying for the sugar to kick in the blonde felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket . The caller ID read " OMG PASTA " ...Gilbert had renamed his contacts again . Matt rolled his eyes and answered , he'd have to see what other things Gil had altered later.  
  
"hello Feli."   
  
"M- Mattie..Grazie a Dio!, you answered, oh Mattie! " The little Italian sounded  panicked .  
  
"Feli whats the matter? Are the cats sick ?" He immediately assumed the little redhead was woken by one of Lovinos cats horking a hair ball and thought it was dieing . This wasn't the first time this had happened .   
  
"Non... I head something in your apartment it sounded like someone fighting then a loud sound so i called Gil, but he didn't answer i got scared and called Luddy and he told me to call the Polizia .. I called you right after there so many cops in the hall I don't know whats going on and I'm afraid to go see. "   
  
Matthew felt a cold stabbing around his heart , he knew ..something was wrong something was very wrong . " I'm coming ."    
  
He hung up and ran right past the check in Lovino stood up shouting asking where he was going but he didn't stop . Something was wrong very wrong , as soon as he was in the car he frantically called Gilbert's cell ,it went straight to voice mail .   
  
"Damn it Gill pick up!" He shouted pounding on the steering wheel .  After two more try's the blond disregarded the phone to the passenger seat racing  the few blocks home .   
  
When he arrived there where police everywhere , but that's not worried him . It was the Ambulance that pulled in after he did .   Matthew felt like he couldn't breath jumping out of the car and running up the stairs after the EMT .     
  
"Gil!!" He shouted when he hit the floor his apartment was on .  One of the officers stopped him  and held him back by the shoulders .   
  
"I live here let me go! My boyfriends he's in there , Please let me go !" Mattie cried out trying to pry the mans hands off him .   
  
The cop was a tall man with stark red hair and thick eyebrows . He looked at the blonde wearily . " I think ye best sit down son, i need to speak to ye, Have ya any friends near here to ya lad ."   
  
"Vee...Mattie .." Feliciano popped his head out of the apartment seeing the Scottish officer holding his friend back .   
  
The officer turned back eyeing the Italian , " you know him?"   
  
"Si, " Feliciano opened the door and let the redhead guide Matthew inside .   
  
Matt's heart was beating a mile a minuet , what was going on what had happened ? Worse the look on the police officers face , so serious so...grim .   
  
" Lad, this isn't any easy. It appears there been a home invasion . The assailant looked to be unaware of your partners presence when they gained entry . "   The man looked him intently in the eyes as he spoke .  
  
Feli held Matthews trembling hand the entire time as time slowed down with the mans words . It felt like everything inside him was being torn into pieces to small to ever be repaired .   
  
" The suspect, shot  your partner . I'm very sorry Mr. Williams , he was already gone when my men arrived . "    
  
Mathews eyes flitted to the open door he wanted to bolt it couldn't be true couldn't be real . He had just talked to Gil they had just been together . This was a good neighbor hood things like this didn't happen it just..didn't happen .    
That's when he saw it ,the EMT's bringing the stretcher laden with the black body bag down the hall. The little blonde couldn't contain himself and he ran to the door a sob ripping from him screaming unintelligible sounds of loss .   
  
"Mattie don't ! " Feliciano cried out fallowing behind him  grabbing the blonde by the shoulders as he hit his knees .   
  
"Please Feli i cant let them take him please! "   
  
" ok, We'll go ok ..well fallow them ok ..? " Feliciano was fighting his own tears , how was he going to tell his husband that his big brother was dead .   
  


* * *

  
  
The ride in Feliciano's car fallowing the ambulance  was a silent one . The red head tried his best to keep it together and call his husband . He just couldn't tell him over the phone though , he just told him something happened and he needed to come to the hospital right way .  When Ludwig asked him what was the mater and if he was hurt, and if it was about what he heard in his brothers apartment ..Feli just cried .    
  
Matthew looked so empty sitting in the passenger seat, and it worried his friend deeply . When they pulled up the hospitals back entrance where they would be taking Gilbert's body down to the morgue . They saw Arthur running out, he had been told there was a body coming in and when he saw the address on the report he was concerned .  Even more so when he saw the little Canadian's hollow gaze as he crossed the parking lot.   
  
The Englishmen wouldn't say anything , what could he say ? He just reached out and embraced the taller blonde .  Holding him to his chest in a rare show of affection, Mattie didn't reciprocate though, he just stood there completely numb .   
  
Just one call, one call. The worst kind of call ...  Everything had changed in the blink of an eye .


	3. This can't be happening

Matthew sat in the cold room beneath the hospital . He could help but think he shouldn't be here, they ...shouldn't be here . He sat before the steel table and harsh white light that hummed over head, illuminating the face he loved so much . Gilbert's face , he looked like he was sleeping, Mattie knew he wasn't though .

Indigo eyes flitted about the room, its walls lined with the small silver doors, each one opened to a roll out table unit . Soon the love of his life would be behind one of those doors , alone in the dark . Matthew stood up and approached the body, Arthur had left him alone and promised to keep everyone out .  

He didn't want to be comforted he didn't want those empty words . Saying things would be alright ...things would never be alright .

Mathews hands trembled as they reached out taking the larger cold hand out from under the sheet . Gilbert's knuckles here bruised , he must have fought with the burglar . Of course he would, that's who he was , he would protect their home .

The young man lifted the battered flesh to his face, holding the cold hand against his tear soaked cheek . Letting his own free hand thread through the dead mans silvery locks . Gilbert's hair was always so soft, like spun silk .  

Matthew folded his lovers hand over his still chest and leaned down to kiss his cold blue lips . He couldn't hold it anymore, he'd been completely silent since he arrived but he couldn't anymore . it was bubbling in his chest and breaking through . he let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees clutching side of the table .

"no.no no no.. no no . please no, please, if this is a dream I wanna wake up now. please Gil wake me up. wake me up! " he was crying so hard he couldn't breath .

Mat let go of the table folding in on him self , his glasses tumbling off his face as he sobbed The blonde pounded his fists against the concrete floor, begging pleading that God would listen . Just listen and let this not be true .

Outside in the hall Francis Bonnefoy stood starring at the tile floor, he had herd what had happened and rushed down. For a while he and Arthur just stood in silence holding hands , Gilbert had been his best friend . But he understood Matthew needed to be alone with the one he loved , so he didn't object when Arthur told him to wait . When the shouting and screaming started inside Arthur nearly jumped out his skin.  

Francis didn't wait for his partners ok this time , he ran in after the sound and found the little Canadian howling and beating the floor . Praying in broken English and French, completely lost to the world around him .

Arthur was quick on the Frenchman's heels and found him trying to lift the thrashing hysterical boy from the floor . Kirkland quickly helped grabbing one of the sobbing mans arms to heft him up to his feet . This quickly proved impossible and Francis lifted the boy in his arms stroking his hair and speaking shortly in their native tongue . The older blonde gave his little British lover a look of sorrow as he carried Matthew out into the hall .

* * *

 

Ludwig had been at work when the first call from his frantic husband came . He tried to dismiss his worries , maybe Gilbert was drunk playing Call of duty . He couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right . Then the second call Feliciano wouldn't stop crying and told him to come to the hospital .  

He hung up his lab coat and told Roderick he was leaving , he was surprised when the brunette and his wife insisted on fallowing . They where cousins buts not all that close still family was family , and even if his brother didn't get along with the Austrian they would defend each other to anyone ells .

In his haste to leave he missed the look Ivan gave one of the assistants , a man named Toris . The slender brunette took of down the hall toward the Alfred's office .

When the younger of the German brothers arrived at the hospital he saw Feliciano and Lovino standing at the back entrance . He started walking faster when he saw the look on his little Feli's face .

"oh Luddy ! , oh Luddy I'm so sorry I'm so sorry ." Feli shouted running into his arms . Lovino was quick behind him.

Ludwig should have known when the other Italian didn't cuss him out immediately . He just stood there with his hands in his pockets .

"Feli vats happened ,? . " He asked but he didn't really want to know .

By now Roderick and Elizabeta where behind him both holding hands unsure of what was going on but neither feeling like what was coming was going to be good .

"Luddy , its...its your fratello .....some one ...some one broke in and .." the little Italian clung to his shirt crying , he couldn't do it .He just couldn't .

"vere is Gilbert.. is he alright ? " Ludwig looked up at Lovino who hardened his features and looked away.  

" Lovino ..vere is mien bruder . " he swallowed thickly some how he knew he wasn't going to like the answer .

The other Italian looked at the ground . "I'm sorry .." its was all he could say.

Eliza pressed her face into her husbands shoulder suppressing a sob. Roderick reached out and squeezed the taller blondes shoulder wordless in the moment .

Antonio came walking out from the ambulance bay, the Spaniard could tell by look on their faces they knew . " If you'll fallow me , I'll take you down there . "

They all knew what "there'' was .

* * *

 

Ludwig left Feliciano with his brother ,Eliza and Roderick . The brunette was doing his best to be the strong one for his wife and everyone else .

The younger Bielschdmit walked down the hall toward the morgue . His heavy footsteps echoing in the silence , it felt so unreal . This had to be some elaborate prank, like the when he eleven and Gilbert pretended to cut his off own hand in the garbage disposal . He'd been so scared he'd peed his pants thinking his big brother had been mutilated by a kitchen appliance. Gilbert felt pretty guilty he had scared him so bad . This had to be a joke, it just had to be .

When he neared the room he saw Mathew propped up in a chair looking catatonic . The little Canadians hands where a bloody mess , Francis was speaking to him in hushed french cleaning him up while Arthur sat near by rubbing the young mans back .

This wasn't a joke .

When Arthur saw him he stood up and took a deep breath . He told him as best he could what had happened . Ludwig felt numb , " I vant to see him."

The Englishman let him in shutting the door behind him , hoping there wouldn't be a repeat as there had been with Matthew . He and Francis nearly got the lithe Canadian under control, If a man Ludwig's size lost it there would be nothing they could do .

* * *

  
  
He stood just inside the door way looking into the spot lit center of the industrial room . Under that light was a body pale and fragile looking atop a metal table . The light so bright it muddled the features of the pale corpse ,glaring the identity from afar .    
  
Ludwig clenched his fists , one step ,then two ...three. Counting it out in his head until he was standing over the edge of the table his own shadow casting over the body that lay  there .  The blonde clenched his jaw looking down , he couldn't hold his gaze before turning his head up to the ceiling squeezing his eyes shut . As if the darkness behind his lids would erase the truth before him.  He took a ragged breath before looking back down , his hands smoothing down the sides of his brothers face .    
  
"nein...... nicht mein Bruder" He chocked slightly biting his bottom lip trying to shake away the tears .    
  
He could almost see the albinos smile in his minds eye . He remembered when there father died how Gilbert hugged him and said it was ok to cry , just that once, and just with big brother . A rare moment when the elder brother was actually more mature . Ludwig was only 15 at the time and that moment stuck with him, no mater how they fought no mater how different they where . He knew his brother loved him more than anything .   
  
He bent down pressing his fore head to his brothers  holding the mans cold face in his palms .  The tears came in silent streams that shook the Germans muscular frame.  He wept and stroked his brother face . Trying to remember every feature ,the ones so like his own  but with the gentle laugh lines on his cheeks , the smile lines in the corner of his eyes .  His eyes...he wouldn't get to see his eyes . The way the man smiled like a maniac and those eyes glittered . Perhaps that was the cruelest of all . All he wanted was to see the man smile one more time . If he could have one more time , but you get what you get . Even when your not ready to let go . What he wouldn't give to not let go .  
  
Gilbert had always seemed so untouchable , he would get in fights when they where young and come one bloody and beaten and just smile  say things like . " Ja zis is nothing lud, you should see the other guy . The awesome me so beat his arsch ! "   It was usually because of him ,because someone made fun of him when he was little and like always big brother would take care of it . That's who Gil was , he wasn't just some egotistical jerk that people thought .  He was like a knight , always there for the good . His brother, was a good man .   
  
  
"ich liebe dich Bruder"  He whispered against Gilbert's forehead . When Ludwig straightened up he took a deep breath and looked down on the man laying still in front of him .  He took the white sheet in his hands and drew it up over his brothers face .   His heart breaking, the man he thought would never die .  Was really gone .   
  


* * *

  
  
When Ludwig walked out  he passed quietly  to a secluded area of the hall  . His back hitting the wall with a thud as he slid down to the floor drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head in his crossed arms .   
  
He heard the foot steeps approaching assuming it was Feliciano , maybe Roderick . in truth he would have welcomed either right now .  What he didn't expect was a think Russian accent above him .   
  
"Ludwig, I have a proposition for you . You..want your  брат back da? , "   
  
Ice blue eyes met smiling violets .  
  
The answer was clear , even if it would damn him . This wasn't just about him and his pain . Ludwig knew when he saw Mathew the man was destroyed ,he wouldn't survive and then someone ells would loose a brother .   
  
" Ja..i do Ivan..I do "


	4. You don't have to say goodbye

Ivan noticed his German associates behavior change , the man left saying there was an emergency something involving his older brother . Of course he didn't stop him , the Russian knew the importance of family . It was why he was doing this , all of this .

Ivan sent one of his assistants down the hall soon after the German speaking trio left the lab . When Toris returned he had company , a young man in a military uniform . Alfred F Jones , he was the government liaison for the groups research . He was also someone very special to Ivan .

"sup big guy , where's Lizzy and the gang headed off to in such a hurry . Dude if you sent them for food you shoulda told me . I fuckin kill for a biggie with cheese right now ." While Alfred wasn't as ...eloquent as he could have been he wasn't as dumb as he acted .

"Nyet , something has happened to Ludwig's brother I thinks , you will look into this Da ? " Ivan said smiling as usual shooing Toris away .

" Something... like what , like an accident .Mattie woulda called me ,... wait you don't think its something involving Mattie . " Alfred paled a bit , surely the hospital would have called if his brother had been injured .

Ivan frowned noticing the scared look on the American's face , he quickly stepped forward and took the blondes hands . " Fredka , I don't know this is why I ask you to make call . Then we will know , I'm sure Matvey is fine . As you say he would call you if he was harmed da ? "

"yeah , your right . Gil prolly just did something weird again yeah , OK babe just I'm gunna be like 5 maybe 10 . make a couple calls just ya make sure . " Alfred disappeared back to his office .

Things returned to usual , Toris , Ravis ,Eduard and Ivan where working in different areas of the lab . Picking up a bit of slack here and there with their fellow scientists gone . Ivan couldn't help but glace back at the door every so often . Something in his gut was telling his something important was about to happen .

Something that would change everything .

It was 15 minuets when Ivan looked up and saw Alfred standing in the hall leaning against the wall . The mans posture bothered him , it wasn't normal . He headed out of the lab and eyed the blonde .

"Fredka .... " he said walking up to the American who had a lost expression .

"Fredka what is wrong , tell me . " He stood in front of the shorter man and took hold of his shoulders trying to meet his gaze .

" Vanya.... Gil is ....he's dead . I talked to cops , it was a home invasion the perp ....shot him right in the chest . God , Mattie . Mattie loves him he's never.. had anybody . We gatta go ..I don't know what he'll do ..."

Alfred looked terrified , his brother was the only family he had ,he knew what Gil meant to Matthew .

He had been so worried about his twin after both their parents where gone . He had Ivan to lean on but Mattie didn't have anyone . Then Gilbert was there, as much as he hated to admit it the German was good for his brother . In a way he felt like the man had saved his brothers life . Now he was gone he didn't know if his quiet sibling would be able to cope .

Ivan...wasn't the elder Germans biggest fan but he certainly didn't want the man to die . He was fond of Ludwig , one of the reason he wanted to work with him was his devotion to his brother . He respected that about the man. He also liked Matthew , not just because he was his boyfriends brother ,but because he was kind and gentle and reminded him of someone close to his heart . Most of all he knew Alfred would be devastated if Mathew where to give up on life after this . Then and there staring into his lovers frightened eyes he made a choice . Now it was just up to Ludwig and Matthew to accept the help he was offering .

\--------------------------------------

When Ivan and Alfred stepped off the elevator ,Roderick gave his Russian coworker a rather pointed look . As if the wheels where already turning in the brunettes mind at what the other was planning . He didn't voice it though if he did know , Lovino and Antonio had left him some time ago as they couldn't stay and he had his hands full with Eliza and Feli .

Alfred gave his boyfriend pleading look which the taller male simply nodded . The younger took off down the hall to find his twin . Ivan however took a more leisurely pace until he came up one the German blonde who sat alone in the corridor . Looking down on the man who sat with his head nestled in folded arms , Ivan took the first step down this road of no return .

* * *

 

" Ludwig, I have a proposition for you . You..want your брат back da?" he asked but he knew the answer didn't he . He knew because it was a similar question that brought him into this country . That ruled his work .

The younger man lifted his head , his blue eyes rimmed in red . Ludwig knew what Ivan was asking , but he wanted his brother back . If playing God crossed the line he would charge that barrier unapologetic, may he lose his soul . " ja ..I do Ivan I do"

" We have much to discuss then ." Ivan smiled and offered his hand to the younger German ,helping the man to his feet . Patting the mans shoulder in a sign of comfort .

" I know you care for your brother ,you understand to agree to this means ? " He asked ,his childish file fading into something far more serious .

"Ja, Ivan ...I'm not stupid , i knew vhen ve all started this research vhat it meant . I never thought it vould be my bruder . But I cant stand here und do nothing vhen there could be a chance . " Ludwig met the mans eyes with a desperate look .

" Da, but once we do this there is no turning back , understand ? . You see all the things that could happen from the other subjects . I want certain answer from you , then we talk to Matvey da? " Ivan held both of the mans shoulders , he knew this could have easily been him years ago if such a thing where possible then . It could still be him now , in a way he wanted this for his own reason . If this could work it meant they had finally done it . All the research all the trail and error , they would have done it . They had conquered death .

" I am certain . " Ludwigs eyes bore resolve even if it was foolish . He had to believe that they had all worked hard enough on the formulas . That Gilbert would be different ,he was human he wasn't a rabbit, rat or monkey . The results would be different they had to me , they had to try .

"Come, we see how Alfred and his brother are doing da ? I anticipated this Toris will have the paperwork for the hospital it will all be settled . The van is waiting with Eduard and Ravis ,then we go ." Ivan smiled and patted the mans back . The two headed down the corridor to find the blonde twins .

However there conversation had been over heard by a certain Austrian , who cam running up with his wife and a drowsy confused Italian .

"Ludwig nien! You can not be serious ! " Roderick said stopping the two men in there tracks .

"Zhat is your brother ! Not a ..a...Guinea pig .Even if i couldn't stand Gilbert i vont stand here und see his body desecrated ! Your not thinking clearly , And Ivan you ..I cant even believe you . I know you vanted to move this along for your vork but this? Your poaching a tragedy for your own gain? " The brunette was fuming Elizabeta tried to calm him down .

Before Ludwig could say a world Ivan stepped between them . "Nyet , Mr .Eldelstine. While is true I want to further our research , i also know what it is like to lose your family . You are not to question my motives , I wish to help before more unneeded blood is shed . Mrs Eldelstine i suggest you keep him in check as i am not so kind always as i am now. "

Rodrick seemed to loose his steam , he wasn't done with this just yet but he may not test Ivan again. He would try his best to talk Ludwig out of this before it was to late .

"vee...Luddy , are you ok? " Feli trembles a bit before sliding up to his husband hugging the man around the waist .

"Ja Feli, everything's going to be fine ..." He really hoped so .

* * *

**Meanwhile**

When Alfred saw his brother he thought his heart would break . Francis was sitting on the floor with Mathew trying his best to reach the boy . Arthur looked like hell standing by the glass eyes young man patting his hair kindly trying to offer comfort . He had seen allot of people come through here to identify bodies or say good by . it was part of the Englishman's job , but seeing someone so close to you draw up into them selves in a sea of grief .

It was shattering .

"hows he doin ." The uniformed young man said regarding his twin .

" How dose he bloody well look like he's doing . " Arthur snapped , receiving a glance from the crouched Frenchmen .

"Sorry, ..he's ..not well lad ." He corrected offering Francis a hand up off the floor .

"Can you dudes give us a sec? " Alfred said kneeling down toward Mattie .

Francis nodded and wrapped an arm around the smaller male . To be honest he desperately needed the nicotine anyway before his emotions got the better of him as well .

* * *

 

Alfred smiled leaning forward to his brother . there foreheads touching as he rubbed the slighter blonds arms . " Mattie ..its Al can you hear me bro . I really need you to ok , i know it hurts right now but i need you to be here with me alright . Please look at me Mattie , I need for you to just listen ok ."

Matthews eyes flitted up looking into his brothers sky blue ones . Alfred smiled and patted his cheek rubbing away some stray tears that resided there . " Hey....there you are ..Mattie I need you to listen , "

"ok.." Mathew whispered reaching out and clutching his hands in the others lapels as if holding on made him real .

"I know you don't know what we do at the lab , but you like Ivan right . You know he would never hurt me or you . Well we really want to help you ,and....Gilbert . " Alfred didn't know how to approach this to be honest so he thought he'd just test the waters first before saying anything odd like ' lets reanimate your dead boyfriend like resident evil only without the freaky tenticals or spikes ok bro !' ...that did cross his mind ..thank what ever god listening he didn't go with that.

Mathew clenched his jaw feeling the pain welling up again . What was Alfred saying ,it to late there is no making this better . "H-he's gone ...Alfie...he's really ...he's really gone ."

" shhh no come on focus on my voice Mattie , " Alfred trying to stop this new wave of tears and tremors that wracked his smaller twin .

"Mattie , it's not to late. I can't explain everything right now but I need you to hear me out. We can do something to bring Gilbert back . I know how this sounds , but your my brother and I love you and need you to trust me . Do you trust me ?"

Mathews mind was reeling 'bring Gil back ?' That was impossible Gil had been shot, He had been dead when a the police arrived . He saw him he sat there and touched his lovers cold body . But.... Al would never lie not like this . He wanted Gilbert , he needed him . He wasn't ready to let go .

"I ...I trust you."

"ok, bro everything is gunna be ok, I promise . I'm still your hero right , I always chased the monsters away didn't I ? " Alfred held his brother to his chest , this was different than when they were little and their parents would fight . This wasn't as easy as holding on through the screaming and telling stories in the dark to make everything around them disappear . That didn't mean he couldn't still try.

 

" Fredka , has Matvey agreed ? " Ivan said as he walked toward the two .

"yeah babe ,hey um I'm gunna take him ahead ok? " Alfred gathered up his brother in his arms gently . The other was still in such a fragile state he didn't want to leave him alone. 

 

The Russian understood the look in his American loves eyes. He offered a smile and leaned in kissing the blonde's temple before looking down at Mathew who seemed far away clinging to his brother . The larger male had a sad smile now , he couldn't help but be reminded of his sweet big sister looking at e Canadian . He would do what he could to help the young man . " Da, I will be behind you we have everything ready ."

* * *

 

Arthur and Francis watched as Matthew's twin carried him out to his Jeep . They hoped some how the quiet sweet boy wouldn't be ruined for life from this .

"bloody hell. " Arthur breathed leaning on the railway of the back platform where the two had been smoking trying to find some calm in the cool night air .

Francis hugged him from behind and rested his scruffy chin on the smaller blondes shoulder ." 'ow could a day so terrible exist .. Mon amis Gilbert was a good man , and Matthieu ...poor Matthieu .."

"I know love , life isn't fair . How were you doing ,taking care of the lad like that . I know this hurt you to" he turned and touched the Frenchman's face regarding his worn expression .

Before he could answer the creak of the doors alerted them to the others exiting , true it was late it this mass Exodus seemed odd . Odder still to Arthur was seeing the Russian standing motioning a van into the loading area .

" what's all this .."the green eyed doctor questioned , unfortunately his partner seemed just as confused.

The back doors of the van opened and three men unloaded a wheeled gurney . Arthur had a bad feeling about this ,he went to meet them as they approach . Before he could launch into a few choice words one of the a lanky brunette shoved a clipboard in his hands . The trio passed him on there way into the morgue .

" you Waite a damn minuet ! " the Brit shrieked flopping the paperwork against Francis's chest , fortunately the Frenchmen read the documents and reached out stopping the others tirade .

" Lapin , I think you should 'ave a look at this . This says they are taking Gilbert's body, it looks like its all in order with military seals and everything ." the wavy haired surgeon flipped through the pages before handing it back .

Francis was right, there was nothing he could do . The pair watched as the black bag atop the stretcher was loaded wordlessly into the military van . Ivan waved grinning like he always did as he slipped into the drivers side .  

Arthur couldn't help the uneasy feeling that ran through his spine as he watched the convoy of taillights fade in the distances . Something was about to happen , what he didn't know . The Brit had always had a sense of these things , like an animal before a storm . That tingling sensation that fell over his skin begging a fight or flight . " I ..I don't like this ." he said finding himself shrink against Francis's side letting the taller man hold hi. close . On a normal day he would have struggled at being treated like a distressed maiden . Not right now

"oui ...I don't either ."


	5. Research Facility

Feliciano looked over at his husband as they drove away from the hospital. It had been silent for some time , at first the Italian thought they where going home but he quickly realized this wasn't the way . Not to mention they where still behind the Edelstine's Mercedes , He knew they lived in farther out from the city than they did .

"Luddy ..where are we going ." The auburn haired man sat up a bit in the seat . He was concerned when his German partner didn't answer .

"Luddy ...tesoro ..." He leaned over and touched the larger mans arm , cooing the little pet name in his native tongue . His honey eyes filled with concern for his love .

"Ve are going to the lab ." Ludwig looked ahead ,he didn't know how he was going to explain this in all honestly . Feli had never asked him what he did at work and when he did he took whatever the blonde said as the Gospel truth . How would he feel if he knew what they really had been doing?

"Cosa ! Luddy ..no . You need to rest ! veee ! Please lets go home let me take care of you ,you just can't go back to work after your fratello..." Feliciano paused and slid over the buddy seat next to his husband laying his head on his shoulder and running his hands down to Ludwig's larger ones that had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel .  "Per favore, Ludwig ...your scaring me . Lets go home."

Ludwig let out a breath , he had to just tell the truth . If his little Italian lover thought him a monster he would face it . " Ve are going to the Lab, because of mien bruder ...Do you remember vhen you asked me vhat ve did at the lab.."

Feli was confused but nodded . " si, "

"Und ..vhat did i tell you . " Ludwig kept his eyes on the road , thinking back to that day . He had come home after a particularly hard day one of there primate subjects had ..gone very badly . Had it not been for Alfred being there to shoot the chimp it would have killed Ravis . He had been so shaken he sat on the back porch or an hour . Feliciano had come out wanting to know what happened .Wanting to know what they where doing , he couldn't say .

"Um..You said you do work that could help people one day .  "

"Ja, vell today ve are going to help Gilbert . I cant explain how , just know that I never told you because i never vhanted to frighten you . " He didn't know how ells to say it , One couldn't just come out and say hey honey how was your day i spent mine reanimating corpses...no that's not proper dinner conversation . So he never said it , what he did say about it being something to help someone one day wasn't a lie ,not really .

"Vee, but Gil is... " Feliciano pulled his hands to his chest , what Ludwig was talking about wasn't possible was it . But the look in his lovers face the tears that stained his cheeks , it hurt him just as much . He wonder about his own brother if that had been Lovino , it easily could have been . How far would he go to save his brother ..

"I know , and like i said Feli ,I cant tell you how just know i vill never let any harm come to you and i thought i vas protecting you by not telling you . " Ludwig felt his heart clench at the others silence , the way the Italian had drawn his hands away from him. Was that disgust? He had lost so much , if this didn't work if they couldn't bring Gilbert back ..with out Feliciano he would have nothing . He didnt know if he was strong enough for that .

"I..I...Belive you Luddy . " Feliciano looked down at his lap he knew the answer . He would go to hell and back for his brother . Whatever they where doing ,what Ludwig had kept from him , it didn't matter right now .

Ludwig reached over and took one of the Italians small hands in his . " Danke..Feli . "

"Ti amo Luddy.." Feli brought there hands up and kissed the back of the blondes hand .

Ludwig responded in kind kissing the back of the slighter makes hand . " Ich liebe dich mien liebe"

* * *

 

A car length ahead in a silver Mercedes Rodrich Edelstine was glaring at the road as if it had wronged him personally . The car was silent save for the Chopin playing through the speakers , ah yes Chopin..the melody to suit his anger .

"Roddy..." Elizabeta crossed her arms looking at her husband .

"Roddy ..you cant blame him Gilbert is his brother, his only brother ! I know you don't think this is right but ..."

"But vhat Liz ? You know as vell as i do vhat could happen ! And zhat Moron Ivan knows to ! " Rodrich was beyond agitated and sliding into home plate of rage .

"You don't know that ! Jeepers God! This will be the first human trail ,and not all the subjects ended badly we have made allot of strides ! Ivan knows that and so dose Ludwig , Even if doesn't work at least we tried . Think of poor Matthew !" Elizabeta countered , he understood why her husband was so against this . For all of his and Gilbert's posturing at each other they where still family

The brunette was developing a tick over his eye , why couldn't she just agree with him . " For Christ sake , do you think Mathew whats a monster as his lover . Or vhat he gets his hopes up just for it not to work at all, then it will be like losing that demon douche allover again . How is zhat good for him , how is that good for any of us being so invested in this !"

The Hungarian woman closed her eyes a moment before letting out a breath . The car grew silent before she made her last attempt . " What if it was me ."  

Her voice was soft and sounding a little weary , it had been such a long day and with the events she was running on fumes . But that was one thing that crossed her mind ever since they knew what was going to happen . What if it wasn't Gilbert , what if something happened to her , would she want this to happen? Would she want her husband to make this kind of decision . For all the time they had worked in the lab , knowing what they where working toward . She never honestly sat down and thought about it till now . This wasn't there only project for the government this was only one aspect of there research . What all there work would be used for none of them knew . They all just tried to stay positive , look at the numbers think on the method . The only person this had been so personal to was Ivan , but now this would touch all of them .

Rodrich swallowed a bit looking forward at the red tail lights of Alfreds jeep in the distance . Reading that stupid bumper sticker 'honk if you love Heros' over and over . He wanted to pretend like he didn't hear her . He didn't want to answer that .

"I said..what if it was me ." Eliza reached over and placed her hand on her husbands knee . She watched the irritation melt out of his face and form into something more akin to sorrow .

" Liz... I. "

"Answer me Roddy , what would you do if it was me in that van . Dead . "

The Austrian bit his bottom lip in thought , the mere idea of losing the woman next to him was to much . " I'd still be following this stupid American and his Russian into hell. Because i could never let you go."

She smiled leaning over kissing his cheek . "I know Roddy, just remember your not the only one who doesn't want to lose what they love ."

* * *

 

After the convoy entered the base Alfred broke off from the group , He knew the others would be going to the underground parking to direct access to the Lab . Al didn't want Mattie to be there when they unloaded the body , he didn't think his brother needed to see that .

When the American pulled into the parking space at the far side of the base he looked over touching his brothers shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze . " Mattie, dude we're here you ok to get out ?"

The little blond didn't answer and Alfred just sighed , he really hoped this would work . The elder twin got out going over to the passenger side door and lifting the Canadian in his arms . " Its ok , i got you . Everything's gonna be ok . "

Alfred carried his sibling easily balancing him in one arm as he slid a key ID car in a door . When they entered the hall way with its high polished black floors was completely empty . there was only the gently bubbling from an aquarium located in the alcove where the elevators where . He rocked Mathew and hummed along the french lullaby there mother used to sing as he waited for the lift doors to open . The only response he got was Mathew gripping his shirt tighter pressing his face into his brother chest .

Soon the doors opened and they went down . Unlike most Alfred and Ivan never left the base , they had an apartment which was located just behind Alfred office . Al liked to refer to it as Hero Central, once they steeped off the elevator it was another corridor with a small indoor garden in a circular lobby . To one side there was a door with a a Russian and American flag stickers on the mail slot .  

Alfred slid his ID car again and went inside , for now he laid Mathew down on in the mater bed room while he went to go fold out the couch . The apartment it self was modern but cozy , Ivan didn't let Al have a patriotic explosion like he wanted to . Instead there where just a few tasteful things here and there .

Not that Matthew noticed the decor , he was in and out like the world around him was a dream .

After setting up the sofa the larger twin moved his still shocked brother to the fold out . Gently taking off his shoes and personal belongings setting them aside . " Hey Mattie bro , you wanna change out of your scrubs huh , i prolly have some pj's around here .. Come on Mat ." Alfred was trying but it just seemed there would be no reaching the other at the moment so he settle with covering up his brother and tucking him in . Carding his fingers carefully through Matthews hair being weary of the curl , he leaned over and kissed his brothers temple ." I love you Mattie ,I promise you we wont let you down ."

* * *

**In the LAb___________**

The facility was stark with white and stainless everywhere , the hum of the bright blueish white LED lights on the ceiling greeted them as the entered .

"Toris ,You and Mrs. Edelstine i am having you to go and remove any foreign bodies from subject and seal up any wounds before we begin phase one . " Ivan said directing the group around like a general on the front lines .

Liz nodded, she was aware normally Rodrich would have assisted but she knew why that wasn't the case now . The woman fallowed Toris taking one end if the gurney as the walked down a hall ,the little brunet offering her a kind smile . She bit her tongue wanting to correct Ivan for referring to Gilbert as " subject" . But she knew what they where doing was risky , not just for the people who cared for the dead man , but for the fact they where doing this on a human with out going through the chain of command . Time was of the essence in a situation like this , and dealing with the red tape meant losing that time altogether .  This made her think of Ivan's words on more than one occasion when they had done questionable things in the name of science .  _" Asking forgiveness is easier than Begging permission_ ."

They figured that out from past researchers , waiting to long and the drugs wouldn't work . To close to the edgeis just as bad. Yes, while you can reanimate a subject the measures to halt decay do nothing , you ended up with half the results . That perfect window , 5 hours at the most keeping the body temperature up high when things got started . But still there where s many variables , looking down at the black bag as they entered a operating theater just to the side of where they would begin the reanimation , Liz prayed silently this time would be different , that the human mind was far more than just primal urges . That Gilbert wouldn't be like the others , they still had time .

Back in the observation lab Ivan was having Ravis begin prepping the instruments for phase one , Eduard was at his computer station setting up the monitoring programs and ready to record to an encrypted flash drive , they couldn't have Alfred's superiors accessing the data base and finding out about this just yet . That would be all there heads and the Estonian would be damned if he let that happen .

The Russian looked over at the remaining members of his team , The Austrian brunette seemed to have cooled his heels and was putting on a pot of coffee for everyone .  Ludwig was trying to calm the timid little Italian who evidently wasn't wasn't dealing well with the sight of the cages and various strange machines about the lab . One could only imaging the horror scenarios going through the honey eyed males mind .

"Ah Ludwig , you take Feliciano down to Alfred's office and knock on door , hmm? It would be good for him to be with Mathew for this Da?" Ivan smiled looking at the little Italian who seemed rather confused looking around and clinging to his husband .

"Ja, Danke Ivan ." Ludwig ushered his mate down the hall away from the lab . Trying to assure his lover that he could stay with Mathew untill later on .

"Ve...luddy this place is so strange . " Feli shivered slightly in the cold sterile air of the underground area . After seeing the large steel cages and all  a shelf of what he was almost sure where pickled organs . Though he wasn't sure as they looked a bit off . He worried what had gone on in this place and if his beloved Ludwig may have done anything frighting here . He didn't want to believe so, he had to remember they where here to help Gilbert, that they would help Mathew and everything would be put right.

The slipped into the office and knocked on the oak door to the left of the large desk after a few moments Alfred answered is tie was loose and crooked . The man looked weary, " hey dudes ." he mumbled stepping aside to let them in .

" How's your bruder " Ludwig said unwrapping his arm from Feli as the slim redhead hurried over to the fold out petting his Canadian friends head and speaking to him softly .

Alfred just shook his head ." he's... well ,God dude just look at him . "

" ja, All is it alright for Feli to stay in here , vhat vith things as they are ..."

All nodded and ushered the taller man through the door." ya man don't worry. um say day Feli , me and Lud are steppin out so ya mind keep in my bro company ? "

Feliciano agreed , mostly because of how scary the lab seemed, but he was also worried about his friend.

Once out in the two blondes walked silently back until they where meet with the large metal doors leading to the others . " hey um.. Lud dude, I just want you to know that, well, I'm with ya on this man and not just for Matties sake . I know I didn't always get along with Gil , but he was a good guy . We're gunna make this right , and I promise you I will find that bastard that shot him too. " Alfred said placing a hand in the Germans shoulder .

Ludwig looked down at the key pad typing in the entry code to get back in the Lab, to be honest he found Alfred annoying most of the time, what with the mans loud laugh and constant consumption of fast food .But right now part of him wanted to hug the American . A very small part that he had absolutely  no intention of acting on but it was there . "Danke ... Vhen you do find that man.... bring him to me ."   
  
The American smirked and agreed , even if they brought the noisy albino back . Someone was going to pay for killing him in the first place .   
  
**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Remember comments are love they keep me going ^_^**


	6. Raising the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am not a doctor or a scientist, I'm just making this up as i go with mild help from google for the sciencey things . And all the zombie films/manga/anime/ and games i have played and seen . Also I'd like to address this "zombification" isn't virus based . so cool ya Tits kids this wont be epidemic of awesome . And away we go . As always kudo,comment,love . Cause the Comments make we want to write more ! so yeah show your lolita senpai some love will ya!

The bullet made a dull tap in the glass dish as Elizabeta set aside the offending slug of metal . To thing all of this grief was caused by the little bit of shaped steel . Looking so harmless in the tray of shallow water now tinged pink .

"Bullet removed from left ventricular , time 5:45 am .Subject will be treated internally with a nano repair injection to the sight of entry . Estimated repair time 5 minuets .Temperature of subject is below decay and no other injury detected other than superficial defensive wounds to the arms and hands . Post mortem bruising is noticeable , thou I would certainly say there visual contrast is based upon the subjects completion . Only known genetic deformity's , albinism , no medication was in the subjects system at time of death . " Eliza spoke into the recorder , nodding to Toris to go ahead .

The brunette held up a syringe of florescent pink liquid taping the side of the glass cylinder before depressing the plunger and bringing a bead of fluid to the tip of the needle . Nano repair technology , it's application in living patients had less than satisfactory results . However the team found that in deceased tissue still within a healthy time frame the repair proved remarkable . Since. this was done while a subject was still dead there. was none of the side effect of excruciating pain .

" injection at 5:46. Closing to fallow with secondary injection to the surface incision ." the Lithuanian man said aloud into the recorder .

Once they had completed the pair left tossing there gloves in the bio bin . Toris had the move the body into the observation bay to begin phase one . Eliza had had enough of this for the night , she leaned against the wall looking up at the inset lights .

She allowed her eyes to unfocus letting the blueish white gleam of the inset lights above, create a star burst pattern in her vision .

She hadn't even heard the tapping of the perfectly polished Oxfords on the floor or smelled the rich blend of the dark roast coffee . " You alright "  

It was the voice that caught her attention . That posh German accent ,soft and concerned , the way he would speak to just her . The woman dropped her eyes to the shine of deep blue ones that regarded her from behind the small  square frames . She looked at him her brows knitting slightly in a pitiful expression .Words where not needed right now they both knew that .   
  
Roderich placed the Styrofoam cup on the window seal to the operating theater ,stepping forward  wordlessly pulling his wife  to his chest . She touched her head under his chin and gave a tired little whine . Elizabeta was the last person who would complain or say she couldn't do something . But even she had her limits .   
  
The stood like that for a while, the brunette rubbing circles in her back . Finally the Austrian broke the silence , "I'll help Ravis and Toris , if Ivan doesn't like it that's to bad .Vhy don't you go and see how Feli and Matthew are hmm?"    
  
"Its fine..I." Her words where cut off by finger tips pressed to her lips .   
  
"Nien it is not " Elizabeta looked away, there was really no point in arguing it .    
  
"Mrs. Edelstine ." A Russian accent called from the doorway  .   
"You will please to aid Ravis and toris with phase one da?"   
  
Mr.Edelstine answered for her , " No Ivan I'll do it, Liz needs her rest and i think it best, I assure you I am more than capable of performing the necessary duties .  "   
  
Ivan smiled as usual giving no sign of any other readable emotion .  " Very well . "   
  
The Austrian was rather surprised but assumed maybe even there Russian leader was more than likely just as tired as the rest of them . Even if Ivan would never show it, with the hours the man kept in the lab .  The brunette watched the taller man leave the door swinging slowly behind him .  Even if Roderich didn't are with what they where doing completely, the wheels where in motion and he wouldn't be the one the stop them .   
  
  
**AN: Ok how im doing this is Elizabeta is explaining the process to Matthew, so your seeing this from multiple views if that ..makes sense . Anywho, Her words and such anything going on in the apartment will be in Italics. Things in the Lab will be in regular font . And off we go .**

* * *

  
  
_Liz entered the American officers apartment noticing Feliciano asleep on the roll out with Matthew. However the Canadian was no longer asleep, he sat with his head in his hands,looking up when the woman entered ._  
  
 _"Hey, um ..is it ya know is it done now?" he asked a bit sheepishly. Matthew honestly had no idea if what Alfred had told him was real or not. This all seemed like a dream or some Science fiction movie ._  
  
 _She smiled and waved for him to join her in the kitchen as not to wake the sleeping Italian. Although they both knew waking a sleeping Feli was nearly impossible ._  
  
 _Matthew walked into the kitchen just as Elizabeta was putting on some tea. He watched her a moment before sitting down on a stool at the bar. He could tell how tired she was,everyone was._  
  
 _"They are starting the proccess now ." She finaly said._  
  
 _"how" It was all the blonde could think of,how was any of this possible? It just seemed so amazing he didn't know if what they where doing was wrong or not. "If you can tell me anyway, i just....this is all so ..."_  
  
 _The teal eyed woman smiled and rested a gentle hand atop the trembling young mans own had on the bar. " I know sweety, I'll do my best to help you understand alright ?"_  
  
 _After she poured them both mugs of steaming tea to hopefully calm both of there fraying nerves she began._  
 _" We do this in phases, to insure a successful reanimation. Right now they will be beginning Phase one, Making sure Gilbert's body is back is in a state favorable to begin the basic functions that sustain life ."_  
*****************************  
  
Ludwig asked to help normally he would have been working at the monitors with Eduard,Ivan didn't object to this, so Ravis took the Germans place . It seemed only right to allow Gilbert's family to handle him in such a way.  
  
"The lines are in place da?" Ivans voice came through the intercom in the observation room.  
  
Intravenous Lines trailed alone the albinos spine all ready for the drugs for each phase. There where also electrodes in place to measure vitals and brain activity .   
  
"Ja, we are ready for transfer. " The blond German said looking over at his brunette cousin who was placing the wide black straps each with a s small metal ring at there crest on various intervals on his brothers body . This was for the lifting harness .  
  
"Begin transfer into Oxygenated saline solution "   
  
The two men nodded to each other hooking a chain into each loop hoisting the body up  Ludwig could help but reach up holding his brother head to keep it from hanging back as they moved over a large tank holding a heated faint blue solution .   
  
**********************  
  
 _" He will be put into an oxygen bath that will also bring up his body's core temperature then the chemical compounds will be introduced through spinal Iv's to his brain . Each one in order to stimulate the brain tissue in different sections one by one . During The first phase be concentrated on the brain stem beginning with the Medulla"_  
  
*************************  
  
  
"Pushing compound A." Roderich said as he began the first line, the fluid rushing down the tube.  
  
Everyone was holding there breath waiting,watching the monitors .This first step was the moment of truth, they had been here many times with different subjects.  Those seconds ticking by looking for that flare of life,this was the beginning of the end .   
  
Ludwig felt his throat clench watching the screen, his lips silently pleading ' bitte bruder....'

  
*************************  
 _"What happens if the tissue doesn't respond ?" Matthew asked his heart not wanting to think about that possibility ._  
  
 _The Hungarian woman stared in her tea cup, she honestly hoped that wouldn't be the case . "Then, there is nothing we can do ..."_  
******************************  
  
 The beep from the monitor echoed through the lab like a choir . Alfred let out a loud whooping cheer  practically jumping all over Ivan .   
  
"let us not count eggs fredka.." The larger male smiled   
  
"um...its count chickens but i get what your saying babe, but still this is great. I just hope for Mattie things keep looking up . "   
  
***************************  
 _"Once the basic vital functions are back in place the next phase begins, different compounds are to stimulate the brain. Basically its like restarting a computer, the limbic, the cerebellum, and then the cerebrum. Once all of the compounds have been used the body's reactions are tested with electrical stimuli."_  
  
 _"When can I ..see him?" Matthew asked no he pleaded, the last image he had of Gilbert was him,laying cold as stone on that table in the morgue . He wanted to chase that away he wanted to see his lovers cocky smile again . To feel safe and sound wrapped in those arms,encompassed in that scent of beer and cologne . He'd never again scold Gil for doing anything weird every again, he'd forgive him for getting drunk and breaking the coffee table when he feel over it. He'd tell him he loved him more . He just wanted that chance ._  
  
 _Eliza looked up at the clock, if things where going well they should know soon. She didn't want to promise the boy to much though . "I cant say for sure, Mattie I'm sorry . "_  
  
**********************************  
  
"beginning compound push B, C and D." Roderich gave Ludwig a nod once he was finished. To be honest this was the part he was dreading . It was always so jarring with each subject when they got to this stage . He never quite got over the knee jerk reaching to pin his back to the wall .   
  
Ludwig felt the same even tho his usual position was on the other side of the glass. He prided himself in maintaining his composer but know as his fingers lingered over the lever that would send high volume Volts of electricity into his brothers body . His palms where sweating and his mouth tasted metallic, it may not have been brave but he did it anyway .   
  
He closed his eyes , " Applying current now "  And flipped the switch .   
  
Ludwig wasn't alone,Rodreich stared at the floor with interest, Toris,Ravis,and Eudard where all glued to there respective monitoring screens. There where only two pair of eyes trained on the tank,one violet and one blue.   
  
The dull humming sound and the splash of fluid from the tank there the only sound to accompany Gilbert's bodies shock response . The albinos back arched and the chains suspending him in the oxygenated bath jingled at the wild contractions of his limbs .    
Ivan watched, he had to, he looked away only a fraction of a second to the man who stood beside him . Alfreds face was unreadable he wore no fear in those brilliant blue eyes. That was once thing Ivan loved about him, even if all the Americans hero talk could get annoying when it came right down to it Alfred was the bravest, strongest man he knew .   
  
If was when the second wave of current hit did they get the response they where  hoping for.    
  
Ludwig's eyes snapped open at the distorted sound of a scream, his ice blue eyes locked on the tank and the flurry of bubbles escaping Gilbert's mouth . Rodreich reached over slamming the lever into the off position .   
  
" S- Subject is responding...R-Reanimation ...complete.." The brunette stuttered .  
  
Ludwig rushed the plexi enclosure placing his palms flush against the side staring at his brother . Once the current stopped his muscles had gone limp all but a a few residual twitches, but he was alive .. Gilbert was alive ...  
  
 **AN: I now return you to a more easy to follow sequence .**

* * *

  
"Place subject in Observation two Da?" Ivans' voice came over the intercom.   
  
Ludwig was all to ready to get his brother out of there, and at least more comfortable . He know it would be a while yet before the man was conscious and they would be able to determine If and how much of the self proclaimed Prussian's mind  had been salvaged . The younger German knew from the animal trials what could happen,but he didn't want to consider that as a possibility.  
  
Inside the lab Alfred was all smiles. " Hey babe i'm gunna go tell Mattie the good news !"  he beamed slapping his Russian lover on the back with a loud laugh.   
  
Ivan wanted to tell him not to because it may still be to early to celebrate, but he knew if they tables where turned and if something had happened to his goofy hero he would want to know . So he let the blonde military male march out of the lab with a spring in his steep .   
  
""How are read outs for subjects brain waves?" He questioned his three Baltic team members.   
  
"There seems to be multiple locations of activity Mr.Braginski much more than with other subjects." Toris commented looking over Ravis' shoulder at the readouts .   
  
The Russians violent eyes narrowed slightly  at the screen before looking over at the the 2nd observation room . Something didn't feel right, the hair on the back of his neck rose  as he watched the two  German speaking men  tend to their family member .  He glance back at the screen, it was good to see that Gilbert clearly was alive but the synapse in his brain firing off like lighting in a bottle all over his cerebrum gave the Russian a ill feeling. It was to much and it didn't show signs of  tapering off into  normal brain function .    
  
Ivan leaned forward hitting the intercom trying to speak calmly though his mind was shouting .  
" Restrain the subject and leave the room Now. "   
  
Ludwig turned his head giving an odd look at the glass pane that separated the lab from the observation rooms .  
  
Rodrich however didn't hesitate strapping the albino down, "Do as he says Ludwig" The brunette said   
  
The younger blonde begrudgingly did so, he hoped Ivan was just being over cautious .   
  


* * *

  
  
Alfred busted into his apartment booming his brothers name . "Mattie!"   
  
"Shhh! you! Feliciano is sleeping!" Eliza hissed coming out of the kitchen with Matthew fallowing her closely  
  
The American drew back some with an apologetic look on his face before shoving his hands in his pocket . Giving the blonde the appearance of a little boy being scolded, however this was short lived before he darted out grabbing his brother in a bone crushing hug .   
  
"Mattie dude, I have good news for you !" The words made Mathews heart sing .   
  
"Is he ..." The Canadian said softly pulling back looking at his twin . Alfreds blue eyes smiled in response, Mathew grinned  ad tears trekked from his visibly tired indigo eyes .  "Oh Al..Is it really true..?"   
  
"Yeah Mat ..I promised you didn't I." He said holding his brothers face gently.  "A hero never goes back on his promises . "  
  
Elizbeta teared up a bit at the display. Finally she sobbed happily and flung her arms around both young men.  Behind them A very confused Feliciano sat up  rubbing his eyes . "Vee?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Man or Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Augustus= HRE , Julia= FemPrussia , Amadeus= Germania

Gilbert found himself walking through a field of white, he knew the ground beneath his feet was snow by the familiar crunch each of his steps made, but he didn't feel cold at all . He didn't feel anything actually, he was content to just keep walking in this blinding white world where the horizon seemed to blur into non existence . Yet there was something in the back of his mind that tugged at this unnatural contentment .

The tug that made him question himself out loud . "Vhere am I...Vhat ..vas i doing before this ..somzing..important."

He felt like he was forgetting something, something that made his heart ache. He knew he hadn't been to this place before yet he felt an odd sensation of dejavu . The environment felt welcoming and yet lonely all at the sometime, like the feeling you get when seeing the house you grew up in filled with someone else's things. Something was missing or someone was missing, someone that made him feel whole. The east German couldn't even pin point when he'd arrived here, surely this hadn't always been?

As the fog ahead of him parted Gilbert could see a silhouette a man standing in a black cape. The closer he got the more he felt like he recognized this person . Ludwig?...That was his brothers name he knew that, but this wasn't him . The the cold recollection hit him like a ton of bricks .

"Augustus..." Gil felt his mouth grow cottony as he stared unbelieving . This was a grown man, Augustus ..whom had been Ludwig's twin, had died at the age of 3 in a car accident with their mother. The same accident that left his little brother in a coma for 4 months and him self with several scars .

"ja, big bruder . " The young man said as he approached the albino.

Augustus looked allot like Ludwig, less muscle though he also had longer hair like there father . And a gentle smile that graced the young mans flawless features .

Gilbert felt like he couldn't breath for a moment, he some how always regretted being the one who escaped the accident with such minor injuries. Seeing his little brother alive and grown was the greatest of gifts . He ran forward and hugged the young man who now matched his own height .

"It...Its really you ! Mien Gott..It really is " Gilbert was in tears feeling the others arms wrap around him in turn .

" Look at mien awesome boys ...." A female voice said from beyond the mist.

Gilbert looked up at the voice he thought he would never hear again . The white haze parting and there stood his Parents. His beautiful mother Julia with her long white hair and broad smile, his father Amadeus with his unreadable expression .

"Vatti! Mutti! " The grown man rushed his parents like he was a child again hugging them both with tears running down his face .

"Oh look at mien big boy !" Julia cooed rubbing her sons face .

"I..I don't understand this? how are you here is this a dream? " Gill asked looking at his mother trying to etch her face into his memory . Realizing he'd almost completely forgotten her in all these years .

He felt worse for Ludwig, he didn't remember her at all or his twin. The accident had tore all the memories away from the little boy . And there father had been so broken after what happened he hid away all the photos of his late son and wife . Thinking it would be better for the boys if they didn't have the reminder .

"Oh ..mien baby...This is no dream your dead liebe. "

Everything in him went cold at her words stepping back as if the woman's very touch burned him .

"Was?... Nien ..the awesome me cant be dead!! That's insane! ...Vhat about Lud und...vaite..there's more somezing important ..." Gilbert ran his fingers through hair and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Something, no someone needed him. He needed to remember.

" I'm sorry liebe but it's true." Julia reached out for her eldest.

"Ludwig vill be fine he is strong. " Amadeus said his blue gaze steady on his son.

His words only proved to contort the east Germans face. All the unresolved anger at his father bubbling to the surface.

"Strong, strong like you vhere vhen Mutti died? or when you left us huh old man? You didn't even have zhe balls to tell us you vhere sick! Don't you tell me he vill be strong like you had anything to do vith that, Hes only who he is because i raised him not you ! " Gilbert yelled back his jaw locking and brows furrowing in rage .

The words wouldn't stop how long had he held onto this, things he couldn't say to his father after he was gone. All the days he saw his little brother off to school with a smile and then went home to cry because he never would do it in front of the boy . All the times he would stand in the cemetery in the rain and ask a stone why ..just to have the silence bore into his heart.

"You left us ..I wont leave him und there's more .." Gil could see it now in his minds eye soft wavy locks of gold, gentle eyes of indigo that calmed his hot blood . Sweet kisses that tasted of maple syrup .

"Mathew.. my birdie..my awesome little Canadian. He needs me so i cant die, I just cant ." Gilbert's voice was calm and his trade mare determined smile returned .

Amedaus shook his head, in away he knew he diserved it and it a way he was also proud to see what a man his boy had become .

"Bruder, its not that simple you just cant decide to cheat death ." Augustus said.

"Ja vell, not everyone is the awesome me ! I can do whatever i vant so suck it lozers I'm going to live!" The albino announced marching away from his family . The sound of his mother bright laughter at his back ..how he missed her laugh .

"You might just do it!" She yelled .

* * *

 

**Back amoungst the Living**

"Vanya ..he needs this ." Alfred was arguing with Ivan to let Mathew go in and be with Gilbert .

The Russian was reluctant as he glanced back over Toris's shoulder at the monitors. " Nyet..fredka, I don't think this is right time for happy reunion . Please understand da?"

"Babe i get what your saying i do but just look at the little guy. He has been through hell whats just a few minuets of hand holding gunna hurt. Gil isn't even awake and who knows if he even will wake up at this point . I know your nervous with whats happened before but he's strapped down in there ." The American smiled sweetly turning on the charm running his hands down the collar of Ivans lab coat and over the larger mans chest .

Ivan chewed on the inside of his lower lip flitting his violet gaze over to the little Canadian in question who was sitting with Ludwig and Feliciano. They all came in the lab after hearing the good news. He could see Mathew looked much better than he had in the corridor of the hospital morgue hours earlier. But still there was that pang of concern, Ivan knew if the shoe was on the other foot he'd have an angry east German in his face demanding to see his little 'birdie' .

"..I.." He started but was interrupted by the military man

"How about this, I'll go in with him. What better protection than me and my hero self, i promise you babe first sign of anything hinky and i'll have my bro outta there faster than you can say Super Size me ." Alfred beamed hands on his hips at his surely full proof plan .

"Alright...but your word if i tell you to get out you will listen da?" Ivan honestly didn't want the worst to happen . The worst being Alfred having to shoot and kill Gilbert again right in front of his brother. He knew the blue eyed American could do it and would do it with out hesitation even if he felt destroyed after he would do his duty to protect everyone in that lab.

 

After Al had told his bother the good news Mattie managed the first smile he had in hours of the terrible ordeal . He was going to see Gilbert and everything would be ok, it was the mantra he kept saying in his head as the pair passed through the secure corridor listening as the door locks opened and they where let into the observation bay .

**MAPLE POV**

He still looks so....dead. I don't even notice Al beside me anymore as my feet carry me forward I just want to be close to Gil i need to touch him I need to know this is all real .

I find myself seated on a metal stool beside the bed,my eyes wracking over the face of the man i love more than anything in this world . His once strong arms that held me and made me feel so self, strapped down so cruelly. But he was back that's all that mattered, he was still mine as selfish as that is . I'm always so pleasant and passive about everything, i just want to be selfish about this .

"Gilbert...mon amour can you hear me ? " I say reaching up brushing he hair off his forehead,carding my fingers through the soft silky locks . He still feels so cold and it hurts me,what if Al lied to me?

* * *

 

Alfred stood back watching his brother carefully,silently hoping for the best out come of all this . Mattie didn't deserve this amount of pain in his life . His brother was sweet and gentle he cared about people . There wasn't a violent bone in his body ..well not in the sense of rage. Competitive violence sure ...hockey season brought out the beast in the little blonde .

Inside the lab Ivan as watching the monitors intently, the brain weaves where erratic and not tapering off. in the least he didn't like this at all but at present it didn't seem that their first human subject was posing an immediate threat. The Russian hoped luck was on their side........

* * *

**Back with Awesome-------------**

The desolate world of white began to fade away the pristine horizon cracking like ash turning tarnished and grey . The further Gilbert ran in this now disintegrated world the more the darkness encroached . Soon the self proclaimed Prussian found him self running in pitch black his legs ached and chest burned but he didn't care. He was certain that if he just kept going he'd reach the end he'd find his was back he just couldn't give up .

Somewhere in that thick oppressive darkness the round began to give way . Crumbing beneath him Gilbert shouted scrambling to grab for anything but his hands found no purchase in the nothing before him.

He was falling down, down, down..... just when he thought there would be no ending to this lonely decent his body crashed into something liquid . Gilbert held the last breath he could capture sinking into the cold water . Forcing his eyes open beneath his now fluid prison Gil was surprised to find here was no longer surrounded in darkness.

In this lonely expanse lights flickered and shimmered, But they looked odd not like illuminated sea life or even fairy tail orbs swirling with magic . No these lights held colors and form, instinctively he swam toward them . Realizing these lights where not lights but images being projected, and not just any images but memories..... his memories.

Girls jaw when slack the bubbles of air escaping . The albino grabbed his throat thinking his surprised had cost him and now he would surely drown. Yet he didn't he breathed in the mysterious fluid with out a problem, he quickly dispelled the mild amusement at this discovery and began looking around at the various tablas displaying snippets of his life .

One of these had to hold the answer .

_**" Bruder we did it did you see ! "** _

the voice from one of the memories caught his eye. It was Ludwig he couldn't have been more than 17, he was even huge then .The blondes hair was a mess as he came running up in his soccer uniform, Gil smiled watching engrossed in the memory . It was when his little brothers team won the regional in high school, he had never seen Ludwig so animated about anything.

**_" Ja you did I'm proud of you! "_** he had told him and hugged the younger congratulating him.

Gil reached out touching the image as it rippled and faded, he needed to live for his little brother. As tough as Ludwig liked to pretend to be Gilbert knew his brother still needed him.

_**" Demon ! he's a demon just look at his eyes ! "** _

another less pleasurable moment in his life . Gil looked over at the image of him self around 7 standing in a schoolyard surrounded by other children .

_**"his mutti died he probably cursed her ! "**_ one of the children shouted

**_"one of his bruders to, and the other ones all sick now I bet he will die to .I bet the demon will take his soul ."_** another voice joined .

Gilbert felt the same rage he did that day, the first fight he ever got into. His vision tunneled and skin itched, he could take what hey said about him but his family...no he just snapped.

The adult version watched and grinned reliving the pleasure he felt that day. Watched as the spindly little form of his youth pounced one of the other children holding the boy down and punching over and over .

When the teacher pulled him away his little fists where sticky with blood . He'd broken the boys nose and busted out many of his teeth .

The flashes of images that fallowed grew more and more violent sucking him into the crimson glow. Fight after fight one reason or another, blood...so much blood .

That's all he could see was blood.

* * *

**back in the lab**

Mathew held a saddened smile stroking the larger cold hand in his own . "I'm here, I wont ever leave when you don't want me to i promise.." He said choking down any threatening tears. All the little blonde could think of was how much Gilbert wanted him to stay home that night to just call in sick and stay .

He wondered if things would have been different if that one choice could have been the difference from where they are now and where they could have been .

Caught up in his own thoughts of self loathing the little Canadian almost missed the slight twitch in his palm. At first he wasn't even sure if it was real or his own longing heart playing tricks on his mind. But after a few patient moments in which Mathew held his breath silently praying, the albino's hand flexed again.

Mat couldn't contain himself, jumping up from the stool he'd been occupying sending the metal seat clattering behind him to the floor .

"Gil!! Gil!! Come on pooh bear its me open your eyes I'm here I'm right here !"

Alfred moved to place a hand on his brothers shoulder to try and calm his twin . Only to have the hand shrugged away .

"No, Al he moved he moved his hand i felt it ! " Mathew protested before tuning his attentions back on the east German.

Alfred however glanced over at the observation window noticing the slight narrowing of Ivans gaze at the monitors. For the Russian to always school his features into a smile to hide his emotions it meant something had to be wrong for the man to let that slight twinge paint his features .

The soldier looked back at his twin, how happy Mathew was. But at the same time what he saw in Ivans eyes said something was wrong .

"Hey bro?, how about we go and get you some rest now ok now that you know Mr.Awesome there is doing better ." Jones through on his signature smile honestly believe his brother would simply go along with him.

It would be better that way, if they waited and it ended up on Ivans order to leave them Mathew wouldn't want to thinking something was wrong with the man he loved . Alfred didn't want to have to drag the slighter blonde out of the room kicking and screaming or worse have to hurt his brother in an effort to subdue the indigo eye youth to get him to safety .

However, Alfred underestimated the love his brother had for Gilbert. The man had become nearly everything to Mathew, he had told Gil things he hadn't told anyone and visa versa . They where closer to each other than their own brothers . Mathew had no intention of leaving Gil now .

"What no! Al I'm sorry but i just can't. What if he wakes up and I'm not here...non..I wont leave ." Mathews voice was soft but the intention behind it solid and absolute. He knelt down righting the stool and sitting back down determined to stay by his lovers side.

Inside the Lab however other plans where made as Ivan pressed the intercom .This was what Alfred had hoped to avoid .

" Fredka, It is time for end of visit for Matvey Da, You will both come out now." Ivan did his best to sound cheerful but there was an edge in that statement that sounded more or less a command.

"Mattie come on just for a few minutes ok? the Guys might need to do something in here and we would just be in the way. I promise you can come back after alright bro?" Alfred placed a hand on his brothers back watching carefully .

"I'll be fine..you can go."

Well this wasn't going as planed ...... " Mattie ..we gotta go I'm serious ." Alfred took the false happy go lucky nature out of his voice this time.

Mathew heard it, he knew his brother would end up forcing him out if he didn't comply. But he couldn't leave Gilbert not yet, Alfred would just have to forgive him later for what he was about to do ...as deceitful as it was.

"Alright Al I'm coming." He smiled standing up falling behind his American brother careful to put a good pace between them.

Alfred was none the wiser, thinking he'd at least won this battle. Punching in the codes and taking the handle when the heavy steel door buzzed AL walked through assuming his brother was right behind him . That was until the door slammed with force of someone pushed it closed .

Alfred's eyes widened and so did everyone's in the observation room as Mathew shut the door between them and reached over kicking up the break wheels on one ot the heavy machine's rolling it in front of the door once it was closed then re breaking the wheels.

"I'm sorry Al." He whispered hearing the muffled shouting from the other side of the door.

Mathew ignored the Buzz of the Intercom and Ivans voice telling him to "not do this " and to go with Alfred. He ignored when his brothers angry voice came on over the speaker telling him " this wasn't a game " ...like he thought it was . Mathew knew it wasn't, nothing was going to change his mind as he sat back down next to the only person who had ever truly seen him . ....He wasn't going anywhere .

* * *

**-Inside the lab-**

"Damn it!" Alfred slammed his fist against the wall hard enough chip the paint on the stone facade and break the skin on all of his knuckles .

Ivan cringed a bit at the sick sound it made and the red smear on the wall. "Fredka.... " He said walking over trying to calm the hot tempered American .

While Al was arguable one of the nicest people you could ever meet he had a side to him when he was agitated, and often for got his own strength at times.

Alfred hissed and flexed his hand, it stung but nothing was broken . "..Vanya..tell me the truth ...is my brother not safe in there ." His voice was grim not even looking up at the taller male in front of him .

"That...I do not know ." Ivan signed dropping his shoulders taking the blondes injured hand in his own .

"How many times must you attack wall before you know wall wins? " He smirked a bit poking the tender flesh making the slighter male hiss and try to pull away from his iron grip.

"Oh shut up commie....and that hurts don't poke it...tskk..sadist." Alfred looked away his face screwed up in a pout .

"Mr.Braginsky ...Mr.Jones...so--somethings ha-happening .." Ravis' shaky little voice popped up causing both men to look back at the observation window.

"...fucking Sh!t.." Alfred muttered going for his gun to try and shoot out the glass.

"Nyet! its bulletproof the ricochet could kill one of us! " Ivan shouted at him grabbing the American's arm to lower the weapon.

"I'm Not just gunna stand here and watch my brother die!"

* * *

 

Everything had been fine at first, Mathew sat there holding Gilbert's hand smiling at the slight twitches every now and then speaking softly to try and encourage the man before him to wake.

Then abruptly Gilbert's eyes snapped open and his biceps flexes tugging at the restraints. Mathew stood trying to calm him but the look in the mans eyes seemed so different it was frightening . As if they could both see and not see, the dull glaze to them was haunting like looking into death it self.

"g-gil..i-its m-me ...P-please" Mathew stepped back a bit as the man he loved began growling and snapping his teeth at him like some primitive beast.

Mathew stood back panting and staring, he could hear his brother shouting over the intercom

" Get out of there MAttie! Thats Not GIL !"

The little Canadian cringed and covered his ears shaking his head in refusal . "No! Your wrong!! He's just confused !"

He wasn't going to believe it he just wasn't, Gilbert would never forget him never, he promise .

As Mathew pulled his hands away the sound of the leather restraints snapping made him freeze. Looking over to see the beast that was formerly his lover growling foaming at the mouth jaws snapping wildly as the undead reached out for him with one hand now free . Matthew heart was thundering with fear and a cold sweat broke over his flesh . No...no this wasn't happening they where so close .. Gil was so close .

Mathew took a half step closer holding his hand out to the flailing monster on the bed. "Gilly... come on...you have to recognize me please."

In the lab everyone was horrified Ludwig had heard the commotion and was now over the intercom telling Matthew to step back , that Gilbert was gone . It hurt the man to admit it but what he was seeing couldn't ever be his brother .

But the younger blonde wasn't listening all he could was his very heart and soul in front of him groaning and growling like an animal and it hurt. He didn't want to see it he wasn't going to accept it, in a way he didn't care if Gilbert killed him at least they would be together .

When the second restraint snapped the bed came tumbling over,Mathew scrambled backward slipping and falling flat on his rear. When he looked up he saw the thing that was his lover coming at him dragging its lower body. Some where in the younger males mind the reflex to survive went over grabbing the metal stool and holding it up as if he where some sort of lion tamer .

The zombie crawled forward straining against the stools base reaching and flailing the only thought in its singular mind was Blood, kill, consume and destroy .

Mattie was crying and screaming, begging for the man he had to believe was still there . " s'il vous plaît! Gilbert!! se souvenir de moi ! je t'aime ! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**In the awesomeness________________**

Somewhere in the sinking crimson watching every a act or thought of violence in his life Gilbert felt a pain in his heart. As if he where about to lose something, the pull so strong made him close his eyes to the visions of rage and. malice. This wasn't what. he was looking for he knew that now.

The world around him grew dark revealing only a pinpoint of light, he move closer to the small flickering image of a dark room, a bedroom. He knew this place it was his home his and Mathews.

Gilbert smiled and held the little image in his open palms, it was warm and trembled as it swirled and changed. iIt felt like holding a little bird, something so fragile and precious he knew this was it this was what he needed to see in this ocean of memory. This was his last moments alive.

The German had been sleeping when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He had gotten up looking over at the sleeping little canary still in its cage and the little plush polar bear still in its right full spot on the window seat. Gilbert was about to lay back down satisfied that all was right in his world when he hear the sound of someone going through the living room.

It wasn't the normal sound like when Matthew was home no this was different. Like someone was searching through the cabinets and amount the shelves . That's when it dawned on him someone was in the house, they where being robbed.

Gilbert being who he was grabbed one of the hockey sticks from the corner of the room slipping quietly down the hall intend on beaning the intruder who dare break in his home.

Instead it didn't work out that way, as soon as the east German interred the living room his ski mask wearing assailant looked up and their eyes locked .

He was going to yell to scream form the man to get out, he was going to charge and beat the hell out this guy. He never got the chance, now watching the last few moments of his life Gilbert saw the glinting dark metal in the masked mans grasp. The flash of the bullet as it discharged from the barrel ....

Gilbert bit his lower life feeling the pain his chest with the realization he'd been shot he had died right there on his living room floor .

"oh birdie...."

All he could think was what if his sweet little boyfriend was the one that found him. He was so mad as himself for doing something so stupid charging into danger like that when there was someone depending on him.

It was all the albino could do not to fall back into that consuming rage.

it was in that darkness as the final light and memory of his former human existence began to fade that he heard a voice calling from above .

**_" Gilbert please ! Please remember me ! "_ **

it was Mathew and he sounded so afraid, so terrified and alone. Gilbert wasn't going to lay back and let the darkness take him. He wasn't going to forget Mathew, his birdie he was to awesome for that.

Pressing on reaching out to the call above him the darkness of death peeled away in brilliant light and a rush of colors .

Was this a dream he was leaning over metal what was this ..a stool? The sounds where all to loud and muffled in his head all just nonsense all but one ..one voice he could hear with crystal clarity as it slipped through the trembling lips and tear streaming indigo eyes front of him.

* * *

 

The little blonde cried out "PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Shouting it over the sounds of pounding on the barred door and the impenetrable observation window .

Gilbert froze, this wasn't another vision or a dream. No this was real he'd done it he was alive he had another chance . but why was his birdie crying like this what was all this noise, it hurt his ears and made his teeth rattle. none of that was important just now,everything pales in comparison to that fear full heartbroken look on the face in front of him.

Mathew stared back watching that twisted look of derangement fade away from his beloveds face. The snarling stopped and long pale fingers reached past his barricade to stroke the tears away from his face .

'Gil?" How badly he wanted this.

Mat tossed the stood aside launching himself at the resurrected German." Gilbert! "

The albino wanted to say so much he wanted to apologize for leavening his awesome little Canadian all alone he wanted to tell him he loved him. But the words just couldn't be found everything was so jumbled in a mass of static in his head . Gilbert settled for 'wrapping his arms around his love holding him and taking in that sweet natural scent he'd missed .

* * *

 

just as the two reunited in embrace Alfred and Ludwig managed to break down the door through combined brute force .

The two men came stumbling in both ready to do whatever they had to even if it would be painful.

Thankfully Ivan and the others in the observation room had watched what had unfolded.

Before either could do anything Ivan's voice piped over the speakers. '' fredka, Ludwig stand down Da? "

Alfred looked dumbfounded as he lowered his gun, he'd expected to have to peel the zombie off his brother not walk in on this .But he was glad, the American then looked over at the younger German brother who only enough looked like he was about to cry himself.

'Hey dude, looks like ..maybe your bro wasn't kidding about that whole awesome thing ." Alfred said placing a hand on the taller males shoulder .

"Ja..." Ludwig said . Looking down at the man he thought he'd never see again .

Gilbert looked up looking eyes with his brother in a cocky grin as if to say. _' you doubted the awesome me luddy....for shame.'_


	8. It's not easy being Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: My head cannon is that Al and Mattie have a very sweet relationship despite living apart. So in this chappy you will get some brotherly feels.

It took quite a while for them to pry Mathew away from Gilbert, but thankfully combined exhaustion gave way. Everyone frankly needed sleep after being awake well over 24 hours for some. So the decision was made that most would return their respective home for a rest with the exception of a few. Alfred and Ivan who lived on base, Feliciano and Ludwig, who didn't want to leave his brother. Finally Mathew, polar bears couldn't have drug him away.

Sleeping arrangements where fairly simple, the couples stayed in the apartment . Dispute Alfreds' urging his twin refused to be to far from his German lover. So Gilbert was moved to an out of the way room the lab no longer used,this was done in case any of the higher ups dropped in on the lab. Unauthorized human experiments are shall we say ...frowned upon? The others where not fully accepting of the idea of letting the little Canadian sleep unattended in the same room with his reanimated boyfriend. Whom had at first nearly chewed his face off, so yes safety was an issue. Mathew conceded to sleeping on a cot just out side the door it was better than nothing.

* * *

 

Inside the room Gilbert wasn't sleeping, mind you it wasn't from lack of effort the static in his head simply refused to go away. Gil found himself sitting with his back to the door, he could someone on the other side. It was his birdie, he didn't know how he knew it was just a sense if he tried hard enough he could almost hear the soft breath of the sleeping Canadian through the door. It helped to clear away the haze in his mind.

As time crawled by the east German was piecing things together slowly. He had been dead and now he wasn't, but he didn't feel alive either. His movements seemed sluggish and his mouth refused to speak what was wrong with him. He was to awesome for this right?

Gilbert placed a hand to his own chest feeling how cool his skin was another thing struck him and frightened him . His heart beat seemed slower that it should be, he was starting to panic thinking something was wrong. Was he dieing again, no that wasn't it he wasn't in any pain. In fact he didn't really feel anything other than cold .

What had they done to him ? Was the question lurking in his mind .

Unfortunately Gilbert was finding it hard to concentrate on intangible things like theory's and analytical processes. He just kept zoning out staring into the darkness, only realizing he'd down so when the drool was running down his own chest and the sound of hallow grotesque moans met his ears.

Those sounds where coming from him? Another question led into another string of tangled thoughts leaving the man tired,annoyed and hungry....he was so very hungry.

* * *

 

The scent of coffee greeted Mathew, alone with the smiling blue eyes of his twin Alfred seated on the side of the cot holding a Captain America coffee mug.

"Mornin there sleepy. " Al smiled ruffling his brothers hair.

Mathew groaned and sat up looking like a kicked puppy at the cup. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it's for you, and you should feel all lucky cause this is may favorite mug, I even sweetened it with maple syrup just like you like it." The large twin commented feeling pretty proud of himself.

Mathew gave a little cheer of delight sitting up taking the steaming mug in his hands. He took a deep whiff of the rich dark roast and the sweet tones of syrup dancing among the notes of hazel. Alfred always did make good strong coffee that was very sweet, something they both shared a liking for ."mmmm thanks Alfie."

The American smirked at the use of the old nickname from their childhood. Alfred sat back against the wall letting his brother lean over on him while Mathew sipped his coffee.Al threading his fingers gently through Mattie's hair like when they where small. He would always hold and comfort his smaller seeming sensitive twin. He felt like he needed to be Mathew's hero, somethings never change.

"You feeling a lil better bro?"

Mathew smiled a little looking up from his cup. " Yeah, thanks eh. A good night of sleep really helped, I cant wait till i just take Gil home. If i can even still call that place home, I think I should find us a new apartment honestly. I don't want him having the memory of well..you know in that place now . " His smile faltering slightly toward the end.

"Listen Mattie, I know you wanna go home but we need to check out a few things first ok " That was as gently as Alfred could put it. What he meant was 'After seeing Gilbert almost kill you i don't trust him'. He couldn't let his brother take off with the undead German and cross his fingers that they wouldn't be picking pieces of Matthew off the walls later.

"I told you he was just confused." Matthew's defenses went up immediately, he set his eyes and an accusatory line on his brother. The kanuck was going into mother bear mode, no one was going to take Gilbert away when he had just gotten the man back. He would go to hell with his hockey stick in hand if he had to.

Alfred sighed resting a gentle hand on the other blondes shoulder. " I know that, hell dude i'd reckon being dead can put a damper on anyone's social skills. But seriously bro, we just need to see where hes at. If all the wheels are turning, which for normal Gil that's like what...5 out of 10 ?" he joked a bit hoping it was slip Matthew into a more relaxed state.

Matthew giggled a little, there was no such thing as a 'normal' Gilbert. Not when your talking about a man who's job let him run around the natural history museum all day . God knows how he didn't get fired the time he decided to scale the T-rex to take a selfie .....that was a really good picture though.

Not to mention the 'cannon incident' as it came to be called. Being that Gilbert worked in the Military history department he had access to all the antique weapons on display. He thought it would be hilarious to see if they could fire bologna out of a civil war artillery cannon to see if it would stick on the the museums massive vaulted ceilings .

........It didn't work would be putting it kindly, it was a Oscar Mayer massacre .

"Yeah, thank Al ."

Matthew got a bit choked up at that point, the gravity of what his brother had done for him finally hitting him.Alfred,Ivan, everyone....They give him back his life. Gilbert was his life, he was everything that kept him going and they gave him back. "T- thank y-you s-so m-much.."

"oh Mattie..." Alfred reach over taking the mug from his brothers trembling hands and placing it on the floor . He pulled the slimmer male to his chest and into his lab rocking Matthew trying to sooth the young mans tears. "Your my brother, I love you ya know that right. I can't imagine how that felt for you but seeing you like that killed me. I know me and Gil haven't always gotten along and that's been mostly my fault because i was over protective you. And that was very un hero like of me, but i know what he means to and now i know how important he is. If he means that much to you that i can accept him to far as I'm concerned i have two brothers now. "

"Your the best Al." Matthew said tearfully clinging ot his brothers shirt. The two sat there in silence just holding onto one another like when they where kids.

When their parents fought and Matthew would cover his ears and cry because he couldn't take all the hateful words anymore. Alfred was always there,in some ways he had forgotten that about his brother.

After the divorce and he went to Canada with their mother he was subjected to her bitterness. Being young and impressionable he believed the things she said, that his dad didn't love them . That Mr.Jones picked Alfred over him and loved Al more. He believed that for a long time and it hurt in inside to the point he thought no one would ever love him. When he was older he was able to see that his mother was just angry and hurt over her failed marriage. She was projecting her feelings on to her son so she could have someone on her side. It was unfair but he didn't hate her for it, she always cared for him and loved him.

Reaching back out to Alfred had been hard, that worry that what his mother said was true was lingering in his mind but as it turned out the American welcomed him with open arms. And after the death of their father Al even came up to Vancouver to visit one Christmas. That was a year before there mother passed. It didn't seem so long ago, but in the last four years since he was able to be back in contact with his twin he still didn't remember until that moment how much love truly was there.

* * *

 

Alfred wasn't surprised to see Mathew had fallen back to sleep and he wasn't going to wake him. So gently he shifted the boy from his chest and pulled the blanket back over his sleeping form.

By now Ivan and Ludwig where in the lab looking over some documents, the Russian had given the rest of the crew the day considering the fewer people the less chance of complication and with fewer eyes on what they where doing the better. It meant if they where questioned later about there involvement there knowledge would be limited.

The American walked up placing a hand in the center of the tallers back. "Mattie is sleeping, what are you dudes up to? "

Ivan turned to the touch smiling as he was prone to do. "Checking data, it seems subject response has slowed some. I do not for see any further danger from outburst."

Ludwig however didn't look so sure. " Ve need to see Vhere he is in regards to motor skills und communication. If yesterday is any indication Gilbert's brain could have been damaged during the reanimation."

The Russian seemed to ponder this, sitting down in one of the rolling chairs at the computer terminal looking at the documents once again. This had been his greatest achievement, his lives work finally proved. Still, the younger German was right. Even in successful reanimation if the subject was damaged as a whole it was failure. True he knew the little Canadian only cared that his arrogant lover was alive. But Ivan wanted more, this was bigger that Gilbert.

"You will administer cognitive and reactive test Da?" Ivan smiled p at the blonde German.

Ludwig was a bit off guard, since bringing his brother back he had spent little time with the elder. Honestly while he was happy he felt strange, Gilbert an he had always had an odd relationship. Ludwig had become more mature than his brother in many ways, this often led to unspoken feelings between the two. How the once idealized older brother became a nuisance by living in his basement and embarrassing him all the time.

Even so Ludwig always saw his brother as strong. So the idea of being faced with seeing his brother so broken was terrifying. It brought back the chills of seeing the man dead.

Yet the blond held his composer, he had to. This was what he always did. What Gilbert taught him to do, holding his head up never showing anything less.

"ja, I vill."

* * *

**Awesome Pov**  
  
I vas bored now the awesome me is just pissed off. Vhy? vell for starters West came in here with all these little kinder toys  asking me to put the square block in the square hole. Like the Awesome me has time for that!    
It's besides the point that i couldn't do it, look i vas dead! Dead! i should get a medal or something  or a book deal. Not ....getting my arche vhipped my fisher price !  
  
I got mad und knocked everything off the table that freaked him out , my own bruder jumped up like i vas going to attack him. I vish i could tell him that i vouldnt ever hurt him, but the look in his eyes says he vouldnt believe me. Plus i cant even talk vhich is Scheißdreck because i love the sound of mien awesome voice.   
  
Now he just looked like a kicked puppy making me feel bad. I'm normally not von for all mushy love und Scheiß but the big lug  is mien baby bruder. I can tell all of this has been hard on him, in a vay it varms mien awesome heart to see he really is lost vith out me.   
  


* * *

  
  
Things where not going well Ludwig was really trying but it was clear even if Gilbert's function skills where not there anymore  his attitude was. Throwing tantrums was always the albinos way, card games,board games, video games, Hell he couldn't count on one hand the number of items that had been destroyed during one of Gil's rage quits.   
  
It still hurt seeing a grown man struggle with something so simple. Specially someone who was as intelligent as Gilbert was, many people didn't realize that about his big brother. Gil was fiercely cunning and could figure out almost anything if given enough time. He was the kind of guy who could fix your car with duct tape and pantyhose in an emergency . He knew the names of every battle in Europe from the 11th century on up through WW2.   
  
Ludwig didn't know how to handle the idea that his brother whom had raised him wouldn't even be able to tie his own shoes.   
  
The blonde knelt there on the floor among the discarded blocks and flash cards staring at then helplessly. Until he felt a hand light on his shoulder,  he looked up and blue eyes met red. Gilbert made some sort of noise it wasn't words and Ludwig could tell that in itself bothered the man.   
  
His brother squatted down by him and for the first time since seeing the other alive again Ludwig did not recoil in fear. In stead he couldn't help it, the one thing he had waned to do but didn't ..finally broke.  
 The larger man moved embracing his brother, Gilbert's expression softened a bit awkwardly wrapping his arms around the youngers broad shoulders.   
  
"I'm sorry Bruder, I'm sorry i  vasn't strong enough to let you go und now your like this. I thought this vas vhat you vould  vant. I know how much you love Mathew but they vouldnt have done it if i said nien... but i couldn't. I couldn't say goodbye not yet , Bitte ..forgive me ."   
  
Gilbert could feel the warm wet tears on his neck, it flashed in his memory the death of there father. The last time Ludwig had cried in front of him, he was just a boy then so much smaller in his arms. He had promised him then it was alright, that it didn't make him less of a man to cry. Hell Gil cried at Disney movies, but Ludwig was different he always tried so hard never to look weak.   
  
Right now all Gil wanted to do was tell his little brother it was going to be alright. That he forgave him because he was right, this is what he wanted. He didn't want to leave Mathew or his family all alone. And if this was the price for life, this pain in his gut and fog in his mind.  Then he would accept that happily just to be with them all again.   
  
Finally Ludwig pulled back wiping his eyes and trying not to look like he had just broken down in front of his brother.  " Do you vant to see Matthew, i think i know all i need to know. "  
  
Gilbert groaned and nodded a bit, Ludwig assumed that meant yes. He stood up brushing himself off gathering up the clipboard of notes he'd taken. Looking back once more at the albino who was currently tracing the lines in the tile floor. He smiled sadly and left, this would be a long road back if it was even possible.

 


	9. Table Manners

Mathew had been trying for half an hour to get Gilbert to eat something. The little blond was worried about him having not eaten for over a day and given everything that had happened Mathew was sure some of his famous pancakes would do the trick.

Alas they did not, at first Gil just sat there staring at them like some alien object before sniffing at the stack.

"Pooh bear is something wrong? You want more butter or syrup maybe?" Mathew chewed on his lip nervously waiting. Gilbert had never not inhaled the delicious breakfast food .

The truth was nothing was wrong with them.

Gilbert thought they looked delicious and he was starving but for some reason it just wasn't right. He didn't feel the same excitement for the little Canadians signature dish. He groaned trying to convey the problem but it wasn't really working, and the longer he didn't eat the sadder his Bridie looked. Gilbert couldn't have that, so even if he didn't want the pancakes he was determined to try.

Thus came the second hurtle. When was using a fork so difficult? Hell Gil could even use chopsticks like a pro, but at the moment the little white plastic pronged utensil was eluding him. The more he tried the more awkward it looked and the more annoyed he became.

Mathew felt terrible watching the love of his life growling at the fork and finally the plastic broke in the undead German's grasp.

"It's ok honey,look I'll be right back ok? Plastic forks are just ...well there not so good eh?" Matt tried to console with a gentle tone taking the bits of fork and throwing them away.

Gilbert just slumped down in the chair, defeated by flatware....shameful for one so awesome.

When Mathew came back now with a metal fork in hand he noticed the albinos lack of gusto. " You know what, this is kind of like the time I had that awful flu. Do you remember that?" Mathew said with a smile as he moved his chair over to Gilbert's side .

"I was so sick I couldn't even sit up and you stayed home from work and tried to cook that pea soup recipe that was my mother's and you ended up forgetting it on the stove and smoked up the apartment." Mathew smiled thoughtfully cutting the pancake with the fork as he spoke.

Gilbert's lips twitched a bit at the memory wishing he could point out how he 'awesomely put out the fire '.

"Then you made a cup noodle and fed it to me instead, it was sweet. This is kind of like that so let me return the favor eh? " Mathew offered the bite knowing how damaging to Gilbert's pride it might be .

Their eyes met for a moment and even though Gilbert couldn't say the words it was there. " I love you, thank you for understanding, I'm so lucky." It was all of those things and more.

However his first successful bite was nothing near satisfying, Mathew could tell by the slow awkward chewing. Gilbert didn't like it, for the first time someone didn't like Mathew Williams's pancakes. Somewhere a tiny patch of hell was freezing over.

Gil wanted to apologize he wanted to do a lot of things he couldn't right now.

"hey its alright, maybe something else eh? I can ask Alfred if you can come out of here for a bit, we can go in his kitchen and see what we can find ." Mathew really was patient as a nurse he was used to dealing with people who where ill or incapacitated in some form or fashion. He was someone who loved to help and be a caretaker .

Still it didn't make this any easier, its one thing when its someone else but when its someone you love its difficult to see them as weak or needy. Specially with someone like Gilbert who had always been healthy and strong. Gil was the one who fixed things and took care of him.

Thankfully Alfred didn't mind, though he did insist on supervision.

* * *

 

Somethings though you really wish you could unsee.

Alfred wanted to gag, why didn't he get someone else to over see this? Oh that's right, because he didn't think finding something the German would actually eat would end like this .

The twins sat across the table slighting disturbed and fairly disgusted as Gilbert ate the raw ground beef. This had started by accident, Alfred said he'd make one of his famous burgers that everyone loved. No sooner did the bespectacled young officer open the meat and turn his back . The undead albino was salivating .

Gilbert could smell the meat and hints of blood, it was intoxicating. His brain when on auto pilot, he didn't hear Mathew gasping in horror as the east German's pale hands took a fist full of the marbled pink meat and began stuffing his mouth full.

Alfred and Mathew just stood there, stopping Gilbert didn't look like an option the way he was moaning over that raw meat was like Al and a bucket of KFC. Separating a man and his food you could loose a finger, in this case maybe literally.

"Mattie...pow wow time in the living room . " Alfred finally said shutting off the range top and swiftly leaving the kitchen.

Once the brothers where in the other room the American couldn't help himself. "Dude...W..T...F. Is this raw meat thing new or do you guys have some weird food fetish things going down i don't know about cause i mean. I love food i do but i don't make those kinda sounds about it."

"Um Al I hate to break it to you but clearly you have selective hearing. I recall when the McRib came back and you called me i thought you where having sex and butt dialed me." Mathew deadpanned crossing his arms.

"Bro.....Dude...That was the McRib..."

Because the faux pork rib sandwich was apparently a thing of beauty and in a whole other distinction aside from their current conversation.

"Ok, but yes back on topic it is new. He's never not wanted my pancakes either. Alfred I'm really worried here, is it even safe for him to ingest raw meat like that? "

"Tssk bro that is grade A American processed bovine in there. I don't buy that pink sticker mark down crap you buy" Alfred crossed his arms slightly offended

"Well sorry Al I'm not really an expert on that sort of thing."

"No cause you have to go kill some wilderness safari animals and eat them. Hey since Gil's into raw meat you can take him with you to kill a moose or whatever it is you do when you go on winter vacation." Alfred had a knack at finding the upside to almost anything.

Mathew pinched the bridge of his nose,letting out a brief sigh of annoyance ." its not wilderness safari, its Elk not a moose,and this is all besides the point "

Alfred rolled his eyes."Whatever its like bambi's big butch cousin that fell in the wrong crowd and never calls and so it gets shot and eaten by Canadian's. Where as i like my food USDA approved."

Matthew ran his hands over his face. "I cant believe the government trusts you with a gun..."

"Ivan says that a lot to, but really dude have you ever seen my score on house of the dead ! I'm like boss tits at shooting things" Alfred commented animatedly .

At this point the slimmer blond knew things had gone off the rails and snapped his fingers in front of his twins face. "Al focus!"

"Oh yeah sorry bro, but yeah no it wont hurt him to eat that stuff." Alfred crossed his arms as if he hadn't just gone all around the world before a simple answer. "Although i do think we should tell the others about this."

Mathew grabbed his brothers forearms, fear painted on the little Kanuks face. " Please don't, I just want to take Gil home I don't want there to be more reason to keep him here Hasn't he been through enough?"

Alfred sympathized with his brother he really did. Its was just they needed to know the facts about the snowy haired Germans state since reanimation. To much was at stake to hold information just to give his brother some peace of mind for now. As it stood Gil wouldn't be leaving the base anytime soon, but Al couldn't say that to Mathew yet.  "I'm sorry bro but I have to, try and understand?"

* * *

  
  
Mathew had taken Gilbert back to the small room set aside for them in the Lab. The Canadian blond volunteered to be the one to draw blood from his Undead love.  Ivan was curious when he heard about the Germans eating habits and he wanted samples. Matthew didn't think Gilbert would have reacted well to the large Russian coming at him with a needle. Gilbert never was found of needles actually...... or Ivan for that matter.  
Mathew had always wondered how Gil was able to sit for the Prussian eagle tattoo that graced the albinos back.   
  
After the samples where taken they both sat in silence side by side on a white leather bench that was pushed against the wall.  During the cooking fiasco Feliciano and Ludwig ...mostly Feli had wanted to make the room more homey and took a chair and bench out of the labs break room and put them in. Even a little plant in the corner, Mathew smiled a bit when he had seen it .   
  
In the silence Gil looked over at his believed Birdie, Mathew looked so worn and worried. He hated that, hated he could take it all away. Usually when Mathew would come home from the hospital at that look He could cheer the little Kanuk up with a joke or just wrapping his arms around the slighter male and whispering sweet nothings into Mats ear.   
Gilbert thought of the times Matthew would just lay there next to him there legs tangled up just kissing him with that sweet mouth.    
He couldn't do that for him now,  his mind was so fogged between the moments of lucidity there where periods of blank nothing. Then hunger, it was terrifying and annoying .   
But he could do one thing.  
  
So with a shaky uncoordinated hand Gil reached over lacing his fingers with Mathew's. It was a first step, maybe he wasn't who he was before. But feeling the Familiar pressure of his lovers grasp squeezing back on his grasp told him one thing. That it didn't matter, because Mathew still loved him.


	10. Promises etched in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will explain the history behind the labs reanimation project . Ivan's past, and some RusAme. It's meant to show the bigger picture of the story and help give more incite to you readers. I really hope you will enjoy it. As for Warnings this chapter is dark,character death,

Their apartment was small, the lights flickered and the thumps on the wall from there neighbor who was a rather angry drunk would rattle the picture frames. But it as home, or as close to a home as the three siblings could get.

Ivan sat holding his baby sister as the little girl fussed in his lap, she was sick again pouting and tugging as her brothers scarf. Ivan didn't correct the child knowing it wasn't her fault for the mysterious pain, his mind was els where watching his big sister getting ready for work. Katyasha thought he didn't know what she did, she wanted her sweet soft spoken brother to keep his innocence. No mater his little there was left of it a after their mother had died, the woman had always been sickly.

Eva had made the mistake of falling in love with a married man. Not just any man but one who was a high ranking member of the Russian military. Their affair had lasted for years, having met the man when she was only 15 only a year younger than Katyasha was now. Their mother kept seeing the decorated general until she became pregnant for a third time . Begging him to stay be a father to his children, but that was something he could not do.

Despite his own wife of 30 years not producing a single child for him. The woman had status and she had him by the short and curlys as they say. Knowing her husband was unfaithful meant nothing the the generals wife, but a scandal of him leaving her for some young waitress and his illegitimate children. Well that wouldn't do at all, so the man distanced himself to save face. It destroyed Eva, and she died hours after giving birth to Natalia . Some would say of a broken heart.

This left the care of the little ones on then 12 year old Katyasha, she was fortunate that Ivan who was then 9 was fairly self sufficient. Also the girl had her looks on her side, being an early bloomer she looked older than she was. To keep her siblings together the eldest sister dropped out of school and began to work at a road side cafe. Ivan had wanted to do the same saying he was big for his age and he could help but his sister wouldn't allow it. She told him he was smart and going to be a very important person one day so he needed to study and do his best.

But the bills began to overwhelm the young girl, they lost there home and moved into a small apartment in one of the lower areas. After a few years soon that seemed to be in danger. So Kat had a choice to make, let the state take her baby sister and brother and pray they find a better life or do whatever she had to to keep them together.

Family meant everything because it was all they had so that choice wasn't a hard one.

Ivan was no fool, it hurt him to know his sister lied every evening saying she was working at a bar. That was a half truth, hat she didn't say was that she lied about her age to work in this bar because she would be stripping for filthy old men. It was an unspoken thing, how tired she was coming home in the wee hours of the morning just when Ivan was waking up to walk to catch a bus to get to his school. The smeared mascara on her face and the and small marked bills she would smooth out from where they where crumpled up in her bag. Folding the bundles carefully and securing them with a rubber band before tucking them away in the bread box on the counter. She would hug him and wish him a good da, smelling of stale liquors and sweat. It hurt him but Ivan simply offered her one of his silent smiles and tugged on the scarf she made for him and left.

" I can not go to University you can not take care of Natalia by your self !" then 17 yr old ivan said with frustration seething In his voice. he had worked hard and progressed quickly graduating ahead of the others in his class. He had been offered a place at a prestigious collage but he didn't want to take it. Natalia was terribly Ill and the medical bills where mounting. Katyusha couldn't cope and he was afraid of what she might do, or what she may already be doing judging by the hand shaped bruises that littered her arms and legs. The woman wasn't well her self in the last year the light seemed to from her eyes.

"Vanya please, do as I say da? You are to smart to waste away in shipyards I beg you sweet brother do as I say." her energy was spent touching his face with cold slender hands. "Please Vanya I only want you to be happy." the tears where gathering as she spoke.

Ivan couldn't stand to see her cry with a heavy heart he agreed. Leaving his sisters there in the dingy little apartment to attend school in the capital that felt so far away. But he wanted to make her proud, he would study and become a great scientist and he would find away to make all there lives better. Natalia would get better and Katyasha wouldn't have to degrade herself. They would have a nice house and live somewhere warm by a field of sunflowers . That was Ivan's dream, but that dream would never come .

It was a rainy spring morning during Ivan's final semester, he had been up late studying as he was in an advanced class with a shot at an internship abroad . He had fallen asleep over his books and the phone on his desk shot him wake nearly tipping the chair.

"privyet ..Ivan Speak,,,oh Kat what...I can not understand please to slow down...Kat..."

The young Russian mans violet eyes went wide, it wasn't true... his dreams his hopes everything ...

"She...she kept asking for you I'm sorry I'm so sorry I should have called before but I though maybe if she could just sleep she would feel better... She was so quiet Vanya...I thought... I was just going to let her rest. " Katyasha sobbed into the phone.

Ivan dropped the phone to the desk, he wasn't there. He didn't blame his sister she had done the best she could caring for Natalia. And his little sister was by no means the easiest of persons to tend to with her out bursts. He should have been there, he shouldn't have left.

"vanya?..Vanya are you there please say something in so alone .." the voice echoing from the receiver drew hi from his own self loathing.

" da sister I am here, Please try and calm yourself I am going to take a train and come home."

Of course there was no way his sister would allow that, he had studies he needed to tend to. Despite her own longing to hold close the last remaining family she had she couldn't let Ivan leave what he had worked so hard for. So with a heavy heart she told him no and took care of the funeral preparations on her own.

* * *

 

Katyasha was never the same after that, when Ivan graduated he had gotten several internship offers all over the globe but his last trip home would decide his fate.

Ivan let himself into he apartment, this one better than the last; he had been sending money home ever since he had left. Now with his elder sister living alone her expenses where few but the home seemed empty and cold. Most troubling was the small pile of mail gathered on the floor in front of the door. Ivan hadn't spoken to his sister in a few days being busy looking over the possibilities or his future, this looked as though she had not been home. Yet his wasn't like her to leave and not tell him, she wasn't seeing anyone. She even had a better job now working in a flower shop.Where could she have gone?

The ashen haired young man called his sisters name yet got no reply. Ivan was beginning to wonder if she'd simply forgotten he was coming home. Kat was a bit scatter brained, but still something didn't feel right.

Walking through the apartment Ivan noticed a light coming from them bed room. He called for her again now wanting to all in on her changing or something of that nature. Still there was no answer, something was wrong, Ivan quick end his pace rounding into the room.

He found her....

First he saw her slender bare feet poking from behind the bed when he ran in. It was like a nightmare in slow motion, she was collapsed beside the bed just a few inches from the phone. By some miracle she was alive but Ivan could tell, in his heart he just new. It was the same thing that took their mother, that took Natalia. He couldn't lose Katyasha to, she was all he had.

* * *

 

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital a man approached him.

"Ivan Braginski ?" it was an older man his accent clearly American, agreeing a black suit and tie with high polished shoes and expensive cufflinks.

"da ?" the young man lifted his head truly not in the mood to be annoyed.

" I have a proposition for you." the man said handing the Russian youth a white envelop on the from was the name of a military base in the united states. And inside an offer to join a project that some would argue was against every ethical and moral code known to man. But to Ivan it was an answer, his sister was dying he couldn't stop it. Slow it down maybe, but she would die far to soon. So if he couldn't prevent it he was going to cheat it.

* * *

 

Ivan walked onto the base for the first time trailing being and older man in uniform. He was listening even if it looked like he didn't care with the seemingly childish smile he wore.

"this facility is equipped with the latest technology, you your self will be apart of a hand picked team from around the world. Whom all have a very specific set of skills and are the best in their field." the man said. as he turned to look at Ivan with his blue eyes now dull with age.

This was general Franklin Jones, Ivan didn't know it then but is man would introducing him to more that jut a team of coworkers.

" Let discuss your role here in my office shall we?." General Jones said leading the way down the pristine hall moving to unlock a door at the end of said hall, only to find someone already had.

Ivan unnoticed the mans grey brow twitch with irritation as he opened the door. There seated with his feet on the disk playing on his phone was a young officer his uniform half untucked and a french fry hanging out of his mouth. ' _well he seems different_ ' the Russian thought .

" Alfred, what have I told you about breaking into my office! " the generals voice was tight and irritated . Clearly this wasn't the first time this happened.

" well dude seriously that key-less entry code... your so predictable. Memaw's birthday ? come on now gimme something challenging at least. " Alfred scoffed further drawing his fathers anger.

Ivan smiles watching the father and son exchange intense stares, all be it that the Jr's is masked with a cocky smirk. Perhaps this post will be interesting the Russian scientist thinks as he eyes the younger blond. The resemblance there between them may have green greater if I wasn't for the toll of years on the elder Mr Jones.

"Alfred you have no businesses on this level kindly take your self back up the the office level. And as far as my security codes are concerned, just because you can figures. them out doesn't mean you should." the elder man nearly growled.

the smirk grow in go the fit tan soldiers face. " oh see imma have to stop ya right there pops." Alfred's waved a finger tisking as he presented a rolled form from his back pocket. " for shame father dearest seems you didn't read your memos this morning did you?"

General Jones snatched he paper from his sons hand. The vein his temple already starting to pulse.

Alfred didn't Waite for a reaction before striking impose. " guess what hero has two thumbs and is your new assistant liaison !.... This guy !"

The general took a deep breath before giving. a pointed look between his son and the unfortunate paper before him. " I have a meeting remove your self from my sight, I don't care where you go or what you do just go."

The American of course wasn't listening, he'd already slink-ed up to the tall fair haired man having finally noticed the man standing behinds his father. " Well hello there, Alfred F Jones please to meet you. You must be one of the sciency dudes huh? " He said offering as hand in greeting.

Ivan grasped the offered hand and was pleased with the solid grip, most men seemed to falter in his presence but it appeared as that this Alfred Jones would not. If anything those blue eyes blazed ever brighter.

" Da, it is as out say, I am Ivan Braginsky it is pleasure to meet you Alfred."

"oh cool your um.. Russian right, huh, your not a communist are you?"

The general slammed his hand on the desk interrupting the meet and greet. " Alfred now !"

"'Jesus, yeah yeah I'm going, any way catch ya later Ivan !" the youth waved and ran out before his father thought enough to shoot him.

After the now lone men where left in the office, General Jones offered hi is soviet guest a seat as the American poured himself a stiff drink . Ivan noted the forever lingering redness in the elder mans face, a sign that strong drink was something Mr.Jones was fond of. The man hung his cap and slid his fingers through his receding blond and grey hair. " If I may offer you some advice Mr. Braginsky. Never have children, being a parent is a soul sucking venture."

" This I will keep in mind." Ivan said adjusting his scarf a bit, not like children would be problem. Most women where not very receptive to him nor his to them for that matter.

Jones sat down behind the massive desk folding his time worn hands over the sleek glass top. " Let's get down to it shall we. I'm sure you have the same question on your mind as the others."

" Questions, nyet I am however curious as to what question you think I am to have?"

the general leaned back smiling, there was less light in this expression than his sons happy grin.This smile held a smugness and air of superiority ." What the U.S government is doing trying to play God of course."

The ashen haired young man smiled. " Answer is in Question is it not?"

Jones laughed clapping his hands. " Well said Mr. Braginsky. Well said indeed, we have high hopes on this leg of the research and while our previous team made many strides it would seem they lacked shall we say.. the stomach for the end game. Which is why we worked so hard in our hand picking of the new head of this project."

The uniformed American opened one of the file cabinet drawers fishing out a stack of grey folders. His aged fingers skimming over the top of the smooth plain paper.

Ivan noticed the discoloration of the mans nails and how they where chewed to the quick. A smoker, heavy most likely. The nails being from nicotine fits or perhaps nervous energy, there was also a tan line on generals ring finger, considering the mans overall demeanor Ivan assumed divorced over widower.

"I do believe we made the right choice with you though" the elder man began again flipping open the folder allowing it to slide far enough to allow the offices other occupant to see its contents. " you have quite the interesting file Ivan, oh may I call you Ivan?"

Something in the others tone made Ivan dislike the man, glaceing of the open folder the Russians violet eyes fell over the glossy black and white photos of himself and his Elder sister. " I would prefer not, Mr.Jones."

The good general felt he now had the upper hand."As you can imagine we had to do our homework, this is a matter of national security. Tell me, Mr Braginsky how is your sister? I understand her transport to this country and placement in one of our finest hospitals was apart of your requests to joining this project."'

Ivan griped his pant legs,nails biting little half moons into the skin beneath the material. " You already know answer, do all Americans like to ask impertinent questions? I believed there to be more pressing matters Da?"

" Yes of course, you requested to see the files on all of your team members. A man who doesn't like surprises I take it, or perhaps you just like the inside track on your subordinates." grey blue eyes narrowed,framed in crinkling flesh. Jones knew the young man wasn't going to bite at his taunts by now but still it didn't hurt to try.He wanted to impress upon the scientist that while Ivan ruled the Labs he had no power outside of them.

"Call it healthy curiosity General." Ivan smiled reaching out taking he remaining stack of file folders.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

The Russian man smiled holding the papers to his chest as he rose to his full height looking down on the American. " But, satisfaction brought him back. Or so says one of your author's, I will read these in the lab take care General."

* * *

 

That evening Franklin Jones was leaving the base when he saw his son coming back with a few bags of take out.

"Alfred, where are you off to? I hope to God your not eating all of that by yourself, I told you to slow down on that crap, you got your mothers hips as it is."

The younger Jones shrunk a bit where he stood his reply coming out less bold that it skills have given his fathers cutting remarks. " I'm having lunch with Ivan ya know since he doesn't know anyone in the States yet."

"I see, carry on then, oh Waite a moment something has been bugging me. I doubt you would know, since all you do is play video games."

Alfred bristled a bit. " Hey ! I do other stuff I can read ya know !"

" its a quote' Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back ' Its suppose to be an American author " The elder said leaning against his jeep.

Alfred's eyes lit up." Stephen King, from..Desperation I think. Anyway if that's all I gotta go, the ruski needs a baptismal by big Mac if he's going to live here !" the blonde cheered and headed off into the building.

General Jones smirked looking into his rear view mirror." Stephen King huh, figures."

* * *

 

A few years later, Ivan sat beside Alfred in there apartment, they had just come back from Canada and the American's mothers funeral.

"I didn't cry...when the old man died but her, I mean she left and took Mattie so why did I..." Alfred looked away. choking on bitter tears, not wanting to look any weaker than he felt.

Ivan didn't let him hide though, wrapping an arm around Alfreds' waist and pulling the reluctant blond into his lap. " she was your mother Fredka. Good or bad far or near she was your mother, you can cry i will think no less of you my sunflower ."

The dam broke, the self proclaimed hero sobbed into his boyfriends scarf holding onto the larger man for dear life.It was half an hour until the gentle rocking and soft words from the Russian were the only sounds left beside the occasional sniffles from the other. "you still have Matvey he said he's going to move here, and I am here. You will not be alone Fredka. I promise you will never have to cry like this again I will make sure of it."


	11. Someone's Watching

**Someone's Watching**

" Mr. Braginsky we have a problem." when those words fell from Eduard's mouth that morning it lit a chain reaction.

Ivan wasn't a man who appreciated complications or someone else meddling in his work. Specially when it came to the higher ups." Define problem."

The Estonian assistant adjusted his wire frames along the bridge of his nose." It would seem someone has noticed the recent events in the lab and has raised suspicion either by looking into our database or physical verification ."

The Russian lifted an eyebrow, in order for someone to have gotten wise to anything Eduard had done they had to be looking fort it. The blond hacked government databases as a hobby for god sakes." I believe you gave me your word on your skill Mr. Von Bock. How are you to be failing now ?"

Eduard visibly flustered at the comment, if it was one thing he took pride in it was being the most proficient behind a computer screen. Only a week ago his skills had been more than enough to not only procure a dead body but cover any trace of its final destination. As well as remove all evidence of a crime from police records. All in only a few hours, running on nothing but coffee and kit kats. " It was a rush job but I assure you the mistake was not mine."

Ivan stood up from his desk rearranging the papers with his finger tips as he rounded the side. He smiled childishly tugging at his scarf towering over the shorter man. " you say this, but if you did not make mistake how was one found? There is no thin air in cyber space for things to fall out of is there?"

The Estonian gulped looking up at his employer, one could almost see the thick aura of doom that surrounded the Russian. " M-mr Braginsky we.. that is I did my best Sir. But even I can not control human interference. Even if there is no paper trail or substantial evidence of anything happening here it dose not mean that something with it own mind didn't see it. I edited the security footage and altered time stamps till my eyes bleed. I don't known how they know but they know."

"hmmm"' Ivan leaned back out of his assistants personal space satisfied at least with this answer. Eduard was right, if someone saw them leaving and entering the complex that could have raised a question. Those in his lab he felt were trust worthy and not stupid enough to cross him. The men at the hospital though, they where friends of Alfred's brother. While they may have been concerned he trusted his American lover had taken care of those loose ends days before when Mathew had quit his job. The excuse of wishing to go back to Canada in the aftermath of such loss. According to Alfred all of his brothers colleagues seemed to accept this.

That left the only option to be someone on base, someone who would have been active during the early morning hours that they brought in there German guest.

"Eduard I have a task for you. I would like you to have look into the bases personnel file and schedules. I want list of any one who would have been at or in view of the main entrance as well as underground entrance. This includes sanitation personnel. I wish to know what eyes have been watching from shadows as I do not like audiences when I work."

* * *

**Elsewhere in the lab** \--------------

The morning hadn't gone to pot for everyone, in fact things had become almost enjoyable for the labs two newest residents since their arrival.

Mathew had moved in to be Gilberts 24 hour caretaker. It helped that the little blond had medical knowledge, as Gil had grew perturbed with the frequent blood draw, tissue samples and other prodding rather quickly resorting to growling and snapping at Toris at one point, so having Mathew to do these tasks was valuable. Gilbert had snapped at Elizabeta once but she hit him with her clip board,then he was just weary of her. So all care had then fallen to the former ER nurse.

Gilbert was far more tolerant of his little Canadian lovers bed side manner for such things. Alfred took care of the paperwork for his brother to make it appear as the young man came in as an assistant for daily operations as well as on site staff nurse. Being head military liaison Alfred had some sway with selection of outside employees. Added to the fact it was his brother no one would question it. If. they had they would find themselves on the bad side of Mr.Jones who was not only known for his boisterous disposition but his bidder ability to be just as ruthless as his father the former the former general Jones.

In the time since reanimation of the self proclaimed end Prussian they had learned quite a lot. Gilbert's vital signs that had been erratic had evened out over the passing days. His heartbeat, body temperature and other normal signs of life had lowered drastically but it didn't seem to affect his daily activity aside fro moving a bit slower.

Gilbert's strength and pain threshold however seemed to escalate. The albino surprised them all when he not only beat Ludwig but Ivan and Alfred at arm wrestling consecutively. Dispute Gilbert damaging his own arm in the process he didn't seem to feel pain at all.

 **That revelation led to today's antics**.

" alright dude this is gunna be awesome. Just look into my phone introduce your self and say . this is walker target practice. " Alfred said as he adjusted his cosplay sheriff's hat.

This was all kinds of a terrible idea, that is if your name wasn't Alfred or Gilbert because to them this was epic win.

"alright here we go!" the American said propping his phone up and pressing record.

Gilbert gave a lop sided smile. " Heemmah Guhhbrruuu iisia zzom." he started groaning out before Alfred finally stopped him.

"Dude just ....forget that I'll add subtitles like on honey booboo it'll be fine. OK Let's do this !" the blond said cocking the hammer on the pellet postal.

Thankfully the smarter of the twins came in just before 'target practice' could begin.

"You hosier what the hell are you doing eh?!" Mathew shouted standing between them throwing his arms wide.

"Maaaaatie!" Alfred whined stomping his food. " bro you ruined the shot move so I can pop a cap. in your German boy toys undead a§s."

"absolutely not! " Mathew knitted his brows walking up snatching the gun from his twins hands. " what possess you to do things like this .. and you!" The little blond whirled around pointing at Gilbert who instantly started looking as innocent as one in his position could look. Wish is rather difficult when your a member of the undead.

"you! should have known better!" Matthew sighed and opened the chamber emptying out the little metal bb's.

" Dude it wouldn't have even hurt him!" Alfred persisted trying to get back the now unloaded toy.

"that's not the point Al! Pain or not you do realize the blood welts things can cause and if they broke the skin I'm the one that would has to dig them out! Excuse me if I'm not wild about the idea of pulling Bullets of any kind out of my Boyfriend." Mathew scowled his eyes showing the hurt as the idea really hit him.

Alfred seemed to realize it to, playing pretend by shooting Gilbert who died once from being shot just a week ago wasn't the smartest of choices. "Mattie ..I'm sorry."

Mathew calmed down stowing the fake firearm away in his waistband. "I forgive you but your not getting this back for the rest of the day. Come on Gil." Mathew said motioning for his boyfriend to fallow.

" what! Awww come on bro! how am I suppose to start my _Ricktatorship_ with out mah Steel!" Alfred pouted like child.

Mathew waved dismissively as he held the door open for Gilbert to shuffle past."grow up eh? "

* * *

**LATER** ____________________________________________________

Alfred was just coming back from picking up lunch when saw a familiar face waiting for him by the parking garage elevator. The blonde smiled and held up the various bags of take out, sure he could have sent Ravis to do it but Al liked being welcomed back as the food baring hero.

"Hey Babe! " Alfred shouted kicking the door of his jeep closed behind him.

" dobro pozhalovat' (Welcome back) Fredka."Ivan said showing a gentle smile with the raise of a hand.

When Alfred was in reach Ivan took some of the bags from the American and pressed the button for the elevator.

"It's rare for you to meet me out here babe. Maybe you just missed me that much huh?"Alfred said with a wink that made the larger male blush.

Ivan stepped into the elevator ahead and sighed."Actually Fredka there is issue you need be made aware of."

This gave the American paused an the usual light hearted smile to fall away into a more serious expression. " I'm not going to like this am I ? I know the only reason you would consider anything issue enough to tell me is because it's out of your hands. That in it self makes it a big problem, so tell me what are we looking here?"

As the lift descended down into the lab floor Ivan explained the potential breach in information. As expected the young officer was not pleased at all and wanted to have a meeting once Eudard had gathered up in-tell.

* * *

 

Ivan never liked seeing such a pensive look on his lovers face, well at least not one he himself hadn't caused. Currently they where waiting in Alfreds office, the aforementioned blond was sitting at his desk with his hands clasped under his chin. The humming florescent lights above cast a glare on his glasses and masked the emotions in the young military mans eyes.

In truth Alfred was worried, he had run the possibility's in his head and none of them had a favorable out come. If the higher ups knew what they did Ivan, as well as everyone on staff would be in a world of trouble. Alfred wasn't just worried about court Marshall no, breaking codes of ethics laid down by the UN would make this an international incident. However, he knew it would never see the light of day.

Mr.Jones knew how this would play out, they would all be delt with quietly. If they where lucky they would be sent to some base in Siberia or the arctic. If they they where unlucky....well, he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore cause he'd be dead.

Above all there was the worry for his brother Mathew, and Gilbert. Alfred knew there was no way Mattie would go down with out a fight, and there was no way the powers that be would let Gilbert go.

Alfred closed his eyes and dropped his head threading his worried fingers through his hair. Soon he felt a large hand rest between his shoulder blades. Looking up Violet eyes met blues, sharing in silent understanding. The moment however was interrupted by a soft knock on the office door.

"Come in " The American answered with a hint of strain in his voice.

Eduard entered carrying a few Manila folders. He tipped his head to both men before sitting down in front of the desk. "I have the information you asked for Mr.Braginsky "

The short blond spread the folders out opening each one before he began speaking again. "I began as directed by looking at the schedules of all the base personnel. From there I looked at attendance that happened that day particular. Any one whom had not been on base that day where obviously of no consequence. Although I did take into account any persons who may have arranged to leave immediately in the time frame after we brought our guest into the lab.

That in mind i compared the personnel files of those who would have been at or near the entrance and exits of the facility. That cut the list considerably, next I looked into the access logs of those worker to see who may have entered or exited the lower reaches of the compound shortly after our arrival. From there I pulled up the corresponding video footage and cross reference that with the access logs."

"And your Findings.."Alfred said looking over the extensive information before him.

"From there I noted five names, three where sanitation personnel who where in fact suppose to be in that area at the time. The other two however, were not." The Estonian said pushing up his glasses as he handed the Five files over to Ivan.

The Russian looked through the folders, the Cleaning crew where mostly individuals he had seen before. Even spoken to on occasion when working late. The other two where base personnel whom he had never meet. Ivan handed to filed over to Alfred, the American adjusted his glasses and looked at each name.

"Alright, here's what where gunna do. Eduard I want to know everything about these people ya got me? I want bank and credit card info, I want to know who their immediate family is, I want you so far up in there koolaid you know what they had for lunch. Hack there computer accounts look for anything that might be an account in an assumed name. Also look at recent purchases like new car, property, house. If someone is paying them off for spying I want to know. " Alfred spoke as he clenched his fist. The anger and irritation dripping in every word.

Ivan crossed his arms nodding in agreement ."Mr.Von Bach, In your search did you also find how this happened?"

Eudard shook his head."For now i think the chatter is only suspicion that we may have on out side. I checked the terminals in that area for any security breaches and there where none. I suspect whom ever is watching us knew well enough not to try anything so obvious."

"So all they know is we brought something in." Alfred said quietly leaning back in his chair. "Normally I'd be happy as a pig in sh!t but i know if they know that they probably have been watching us since then. So there's no telling what they know by now even if its just gossip."

"Da, Fredka however, trouble with gossip is it is ever changing. Should this little spy be correct or not, whom ever they tell will undoubtedly be someone we do not wish to know. At this stage we can not have a visit from your bosses dorogoy." Ivan said as he sat on the edge of the desk. He couldn't help but think there was more to this, more to everything.. but what?

* * *

**later that evening** \------------

Most of the lab assistance had left for the day, Mathew had a suspicion something was going on by how his brother behaved when he saw him that afternoon. Alfred had come back with lunch and had some sort of meeting, after which the blue yes blonde seemed out of sorts. When Matthew approached his twin he could tell the other had something on his mind. As usual though Al played it off, he was always like that pretending everything was fine just to bear the burden alone.

Like when they where kids Alfred has found out that their parents where getting a divorce months prior to either o the boys being told. Still he kept his mouth shut, taking care to be extra kind to Mathew telling him things like.' no matter what you'll always be my brother.' At the time these statements had been perplexing it wasn't until their mother packed Mathews things and said they where leaving did the boy realize what was happening.

That's just who Alfred was, trying to be the hero.

Mathew sighed heavily and sat down on the side of the tub in the small bathroom off the main observation room. It was small and everything sterile white and steel. Since they had been there the others made an attempt at making both he and Gilbert more comfortable. Eliza had hung curtains over the part observation window to given the pair privacy. Mathew appreciated it immensely, mostly because knowing he couldn't be seen gave him room to breath.

It was almost ironic when he thought about it. There was a time he felt so unnoticed, like he was simply floating through life. Then he met Gilbert and everything changed, and now... now he was hard pressed to belie anything was real anymore. It all seemed like some plot out of a SciFi drama, but here he was in some underground government laboratory with his zombie boyfriend.

the Canadian launched and shook his head, my what joke life can be he thought.

* * *

 

When Mathew exited the bath he found Gilbert sitting on the bed staring staring off into space again. The was a common occurrence now so Mattie had gotten used to the glassy expression and slack jaw.

"Gilly " he said sweetly waving a hand in front of the albino to gain the mans attention.

Gilbert snapped back to reality looking up at the blond, he wished he could make a comment to how sexy his birdie looked fresh out of the shower with little beads of water still clinging to his hair. Unfortunately all he could manage was groaning a few vowel sounds. Better than nothing he supposed.

Mathew smiled anyway, he new Gilbert was trying his best. He missed the way things where between them, he need Gilbert. Needed the strength the German always seemed to provide him with.

Mathew wasn't sure if he was right or if this would be considered horribly unnatural but he had to try. So taking a bit of faith the slender young man sat himself sideways on his German boyfriends lap wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and resting their foreheads together.

For a moment Gilbert was still, completely surprised by the action, but perhaps one could all it muscle memory because with out even thinking the east Germans arms found other way around the slim waist perched on his lap.

Mathew inhaled sharply feeling the arms around him, he had missed them so much. He couldn't fight the tear the dropped from his lashes. He was just relived that they still had this, that it still felt like it always did. ' Merci,.." he whispered moving his head to rest in the crook of the albino's neck. The skin felt colder now but that didn't matter.

Gilbert made a sound trying to indicate that he understood and wrapped his arms tighter. He knew then he would have to work harder because he could feel what this was doing to his lover. Gilbert would do anything for Mathew that much was clear. So how hard could it be for an awesome Prussian to overcome a little thing like death and ..well zombisum.

Piece of cake.


	12. Eduard and Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This Chapter is Estonia-centric so if you love him you will love this. Personally i Don't think he gets enough love by the fandom. Maybe this will inspire some of you fic writers out there to do something with his character! who knows . And as always sorry for the wait but as you know i am a college student and i have many stories so I try to make these longer chapters for your enjoy meant! Comments mean love!
> 
> Onward!!!!

**Eudard and Lucy**

The sound of keys clacking accompanied by the occasional crunch of a potato chip were the only sounds in the Estonian's home. Of course it was half past 2am and most people would be asleep at this hour, however most people were not Eduard Von Bach. Nor did they have two terrifying bosses to answer to, given Ivan was more obvious with his oppressive aura but Alfred could be worse. Its always the cheerful ones who have the violent streaks.

So here Eduard was at this ungodly hour with his lap top screen illuminating his glasses and stealing precious hours of sleep. His first round of research had been hitting boring dead ends, his 'persons of interest' pile was getting smaller and with nothing to show for it. The blond sat back in his chair flipping his spectacles up to scrub is palms over his tired eyes. He thought for a moment he just wasn't digging deep enough into these peoples personal lives, although he was sure immediately that wasn't exactly true. He knew everything from their schedules, their mothers maiden names to what they liked on their pizza. Still this was what he considered a 'first scrub', if something was a miss he would have gotten a wiff of it by now.

Looking over to the last lonely file the Estonian man let out a sigh, he flipped open the folder glancing at the attached photo of an attractive man with tan skin,scruffy hair and rather obnoxious white framed sunglasses."looks likes its just me and you, ...Sedrik Adams"

* * *

 

Eduard had high hopes for this last one, he had spent hours doing light research, yes even with all he found on the others it was still only surface scraping as far as the season hacker was considered. He was just skimming for something to catch his eye and so far nothing had, so this one had to give him results. The blond stood removing his tie, taking a moment to free the top button of his shirt and roll up his sleeves. Holding the file a smirk curled onto the Estonians face.

"May as well do this right, seeing as your my last, Mr. Adams." Eduard said as he hefted the files and laptop.

The small machine had served its purpose during his 'fishing' expedition as it were, but now he wanted something with a bit more weight. So walking over to the book case the young tech-savy man ran his fingers across various spines of Hardback novels, his marine eyes searching the gilded leaf of the titles for one in particular. He smirked sliding a fingertip down an old grey book, it's lettering faded from its original publishing in the 50's but he knew it well.

"Casino Royal, so we meet again Mr.Fleming..." He said tipping the book out. However instead of taking a journey with the legendary British spy, something else happened. The sound of a soft click fallowed by a swish of air being released as the book case drifted away from the wall.

Once the shelving unit has shifted away, in it's place stood a metal door. In the entry center was a panel with several security measures. Some might call Mr.Von Bach paranoid, but he knew just how easy it was to break into things. After all he had done it plenty of times.

First step was the retinal scanner, Eduard stepped up removing his glasses blinking a bit before the red beam of light flashed in the small camera like lenses before him. There was a small chime as a rectangular slot opened revealing a hand scanner. There where advantages to working for the government, you have access to all the latest tech. Eduard places his palm dawn on the digital pad as green grid lines passes vertically and horizontally.

A pleasant female voice greeted him. " Hello, may I had your password?"

The voice recognition software was an impulse install he would admit that but f Tony Stark could talk to hi is computer he wanted too as well. "Peace Sounds Nice"

"Password accepted" the voice replied. The large metal door shifted away into the wall revealing a wood door with a key hole. While this may have looked innocent enough the keyhole was made for an electronic encoded key activated with thumb print on the key itself. Perhaps overkill wasn't in Mr Von Bach's vocabulary.

Once inside the doors closed behind him, the room as kept at a pleasant 68 degrees for computer hardware. The lead lined and sound proofed walls where we'll disguised with Victorian design. All electrical and communication lines were independent and secured with custom software. The  monitors lined the west wall all humming to life as he entered, each with its own purpose - such as the far left that already showed multiple views of CCTV feeds all over the country. His eye shivers behind rectangle frames to the servers on another wall, all with secure satellite up-links, multiple routers and servers used solely for data encryption and code breaking.

Taking a deep breath he reclined in a large leather rolling chair that sat in front desk or as the Estonian liked to call it ..'command central'.

He spun his chair to face the the flat screen monitors swiping his hand over the desk to active the virtual keyboard. The screen lit up with the face of a young woman she opened her eyes that glittered a vibrant pink complementing her peach hair that hung in curled pigtails.

"hello Lucy." He greeted the digital representation.

Said virtual doll responding in kind with a bright smile. " good evening Mr .....2% Milk."

Eduard sighed lifting his spectacles to pinch the bridge of his nose. There had been a glitch when he decided to link his shopping lists up to his mainframe. He still hadn't worked out all the kinks obviously.

The blond ran his hand over the input pad that worked as the mouse for the multiple screens. Keeping his slightly glitchy assistant on the screen to the far left. "Lucy I'm going to need some coffee and could you que my Play list titled Working-Late1. "

"Right away Mr....super soft toilet paper."  
  
Eduard's brow pinched, he really needed to repair that.  
  
Soon enough the bouncing tune of "Rumble and Sway" (video to side for the curious)  
An automated coffee machine whirled to life the scent of triple espresso with hazelnut sweetening the air. It was going to be a long night after all.  
  
The Estonian's eyes flipped back an forth between screens, the thin projected glass giving off an other worldly glow as the hunt began.  
  
Sedrik Adams, beginning at the beginning the name it self just didn't fit the man in question at all. However that would be profiling and Eudard was fair and unbiased to go souly off someones appearance, no he needed cold hard fact. That started with the bones of the ones identity, drivers licenses, social security number and passports.  
  
First was a basic run through Interpol using his own means that where slightly less than legal, but it got the job done. It seemed Mr.Adams information looked perfect...to perfect, accessing satellite surveillance records and employing facial recognition  in conjunction with Mr. Adams banking information he was able to pull an image of the man accessing a local ATM, funny enough just 24 hours after the Lab's Prussian guest arrived.  
  
"My, Mr.Adams... someones been a busy boy." Eduard muttered as his fingers flew across the keys accessing the banks serves coming up with time stamp transactions and financial files.  
  
From the files the Estonian saw a reacquiring name,Melissa Mann, a politicians aid for a rather outspoken Senator Issac Cannon . Someone who would not have access to the amounts that where being given to the young solider, unless of course they where little more than a front. Some people just weren't that creative, it was a shame really.  
  
Lines of code reflected off the surface of the young mans lenses as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "Gotcha."  
  
With just a few key strokes the CC tv screen linked up pulling multiple windows laying and clustering over the 42 inch glass projection. Cell phones, emails, pass ports drivers licenses. Oh and pay dirt, a list of aliases .  
  
After running a search for each of the assumed names and emails,linking to information in several US States as well as western Europe Eduard noticed a pattern.  
  
"For a spy your not very good at covering your tracks, or perhaps someone was suppose to cover them for you?" whatever the reason it seemed that he had enough probable cause. Sedrik Adams, was a hired spy one that didn't seem to swear allegiance to any one government.  
  
In some ways that made him less dangerous in others it made it more so, be cause he was an attack dog with a long chain.  
  
Eduard sipped at his coffee, "Lucy, run the current Id's through European Interpol and military records, also get me the contact information for Senator Canon's Pa."  
  
"Right away Mr....... Sensitive Silk Deodorant."  
  
Really need to fix that.  
  


* * *

  
  
Eduard was flipping through a manga featuring busty bunny girls when Lucy chimed in. " Search Complete! Would you like to view the files Mr...Personal travel wipes."  
  
Eduard almost choked on the sugary coffee he's been sipping at the glitch, "Y-yes please..thank you Lucy "  
  
The screen blinked with photo copies documents from a small village in Turkey. "Well Mr. Adams..or should I say, Sediq Adnan."  
  
  



	13. Escape Plans

"Whatcha got for me Eddy !" Alfred said as soon as Eduard steeped into his office with the tablet tucked under his arm.   
  
The Estonian rolled his eyes at the nickname and snatched a small remote from the desk top. Pressing the button a seam on the wall opened to reveal a large black screen. The studious tech moved his fingers over the tablet and the screen on the wall lit up.  "Indeed I do Officer Jones, you may wish to call Mr. Braginsky in as well."   
  
It didn't take long for Eduard to set up pulling up the files of  sat photos and recording along with the footage from the bank, and pass port photos . All date/time stamps to get a time line of the Turks movements and aliases along with more accurate funds available estimate, this in particular showed the recent financial interest being shown by Senator Cannon.   
  
When Ivan walked in his violet eyes caned the information quickly and his lips quirked into a frown, never good for anyone who knew the man. "Is this Sediq currently on base?"  
  
Just as Alfred moved to pick up the phone the Estonian cut in. "No, I have already check he stopped reporting in and has been AWOL for some time, I would have though Cannon would have requested a transfer to his office under the guise of Security but apparently the Senator isn;t that smart."  
  
"So what, Cannon hires this guy to spy on us then just jet? Sorry but I know that fart he was a friend of my Dads. He was as slippery as come; this is not over not by a long shot."  
  
Ivan sat in one of the leather chairs his fingers peeked under his nose, Reading over more files being presented on the screen, Lists of assumed names, a history in espionage, possible links to assassinations. This man Sediq was capable in several different forms of combat; everything from hand to hand,explosives,urban and jungle combat. He wasn't a man to be taken lightly, "Fredka is right, he's coming back , now that Cannon knows what we have he will want to move forward with his plan."  
  
"Yeah but was is his plan, I know him and my old man where cooking up something but it wasn't like I was in the inner circle." Alfred said running worried fingers through his hair.   
  
Ivan stood up to face his lover and alie, he felt bad to a fault for not telling him everything sooner. However, at the time they where not that close, and when they where the Russian felt it unsafe to saddle the blonde with to much information less the American's father catch wind of it. Then after Jones Sir. had passed...it felt irrelevant to speak ill of a dead man.  " I know the answer to this, I was invited to  meeting shortly after my arrival here, with your father and Senator Cannon. They asked that I take part in secrete trail with humans as the test subjects. I refused, we were not that far along in research and I had already found inadequacies in former formulas.  They were not pleased when I told them  experiment would fail 100%. They asked me to inform them as early as possible as they wished to use this in military...to create soldiers who would not die. I thought it was fantasy but then..when i saw how your father looked at you like how we look at  specimens in lab deciding if they are good subjects. I knew then I had to deny him at every turn."   
  
"He ..he was gunna use me?" Alfred felt the cold chill run down his spine. "To be some...zombie super solider what the hell..."  
  
"Da, I am sorry Fredka, I thought this was all over when he passed I had no idea Cannon would pursue it on his own." Ivan reached over taking Alfred's hand in his larger one. It was bad enough to realize your father didn't love you, but that that he woulds kill you and desecrate your corpse to use as some unholy weapon..well just takes the cake doesn't it?  
  
"Ahem," Eudard hated to break up the little moment but he had to. " On further tracking i discovered that Senator Cannon and the Deceased General Jones had been looking after Sediq for quite some time. Just after the project here began with your team Mr. Braginsky, It seemed they must have not trusted you to give them the information they wanted. I would side with Mr. Jones in saying this indeed isn't over, Cannon has nothing but information right now. What he needs is a sample to show those interested parties."  
  
"He's going to try and take Gilbert." Alfred shot up out of his chair, slamming his hands on the table. "No chance in hell I'm letting that happen."  
  


* * *

  
  
Alfred called a meeting in the Lab and had Eduard loop video footage of earlier in the day  just in case anyone tried to tap into the base security, call it paranoid but he wasn't taking any chances.   
  
"Alright dudes, listen up! Some serious shiz just hit the fan, I can't go into details because honestly the less information you have might save your life. The point is, someone is going to try and take Gilbert because he's so  far the only successful reanimation and human reanimation this project has ever had. There are people who want him to use as a template for some real dark stuff, and they are willing to do whatever they have to get there hands on him."   
  
All eyes focused on the American as he spoke, shared looks ranging between disbelief and fear. However, a singular look of anger flared across a certain Canadian.   
  
"They have been watching and waiting for this happen and now they have someone very capable of carrying out their plan."  
  
"No..."Mathews voice  was soft at first but everyone heard it. " NO!" He repeated louder his hands clenched and shaking. " I won't let them Al! WE! Can't Let them!"  
  
Alfred stepped forward taking his twin by the shoulders. "We won't I promise you, as soon as we have a plan everything will be ok trust me?"   
  
Mathew looked desperately into his brothers eyes. "I trust you."  
  
The next voice was one no one would have expected, a shaky mid soprano lit from the little platinum blond lab tech. "u-um..e-excuse m-me, b-but M-maybe if..if he i-isn't h-here then...then they c-can't take him?"  Ravis suggested shaking like a leaf as always.   
 Standing next to him Toris' face lit up. "Say Mr.Jones, that's not a bad Idea! If we can sneak them out then they will be safe!"  
  
At this point Eduard had to cut in, "While that could work chances are we are under surveillance, I had Adanon' bank accounts and credit card under watch. He has a tendency to live in Five Star hotels and order a very specific alcohol called Raki from his homeland of Turkey. I will be notified of his location when he uses the card, or if he uses cash I have track in the wine and spirits imports that will let me know should a hotel in the area seek something special for a VIP guest."   
  
Alfred spun around and pointed at the Estonian. "off topic, but that's insanely cool. Anyway..any other Ideas?"   
  
Ludwig furrowed his brow before speaking up. "If they are vatching ve could use this to our advantage."   
  
Elizabeta caught on to her cousin-in-laws thinking. "You mean like a decoy!"  
  
"Ja, ve could send Alfred  he's about the same build as his bruder, they are twins. Und maybe Rodrich he is the same height as Gilbert. Just throw a sheet over him und they wont  know it will look like Mathew is escaping with Gilbert." The tall blond had a slight smile at his own genius.   
  
"Dudes...that could work!"   
  
"Vait just a minuet! " Rodrich bristled. "How did I get volunteered to run from assassins!"   
  
His wife grinned darken grabbing him by the ear and tugging him down to her level. "you vill yu do this Roddy if you ever hope to get any from me ever again."  
  
The Austrian back peddled his former statement rather quickly. "I vould be happy to help, ve are family after all."

* * *

__  
  
For the next hour they all gathered in Alfred and Ivan's apartment hashing out the logistics of the plan.   
  
As soon as Eudard had conformation on Sediq' location they would go on high alert. There would also be a watch for the higher ups chatter on any ' surprise inspections'. As soon as it was clear they where under active surveillance the trigger would be pulled. The decoys would take the lab van and draw away the pursuit. Then Mathew and Gilbert would take Ludwigs suv, from there it would be up to Mathew. They all discussed it would be better to know as little as possible should any of them be questioned after the fact.   
  
Ivan and Alfred had an additional plan for the good Senator.   
  
As it turned on they wouldn't have to wait long, that night at 3am Eduard's phone chimed. 

* * *

  
  
**{Shipping active, 3 bottles import Raki, In-route active, Westen Grand Hotel.}**  
  
The Estonian scrambled for his phone pressing the 1 on speed dial. His fingers tapped on the bedside table as the line rang twice, a slightly out of breath Russian Voice lit into the receiver.  
  
"Da..What are you wanting..this better be good."   
  
Eduard blushed a bit hearing a panting echo of a higher very American voice in the background. "Yes Sir, Mr Braginsky...It's Eduard..we have the target Sir. Westen Grand Hotel."  
  
There was muffled murmurs during the pause before the phone was passed and Alfreds voice sounded. " Good work Eddy..um..I'll tell Mattie,call everyone else I want them all in the lab an hour early be sure you send an email notification for a Staff meeting over an unsecured server. I want whoever watching us to have to scramble."   
  
"yes Sir,"   
  
As Eduard, made his calls to every ..catching a few others in suggestive moments, along with his profuse apologies, he hoped that Mathew had a plan or at least an idea of one If Gilbert was captured it would be the end of all of them. There was no way the government would not simply ransack the lab for the information and Kill those they saw as ..expendable. The likely hood that perhaps Ivan would be the only one not killed. They may use Alfred to keep him compliant, or simply kill the American as well and use the Russians ailing sister as there trump card. Things rested on Mathews cunning and frankly Eduard had his doubts.   
  


* * *

  
Indigo eyes flitted over the red, in a moment of determination. Mathew had just been informed they might be on the move soon. It was still the middle of the night and Alfred had come into the lab room to tell him. Now they were alone again with the knowledge that in a few short hours they would be fugitives.   
  
Mathew let out a shaking breath leaning over and cupping his face in his hands. Could he do this? Was he ready?   
  
His worries were answered by a cool palm pressing to the middle of his back. Gilbert growled softly and nuzzled his living partners shoulder.   
  
When Mathew looked up another cold pallid palm grace across his cheep soothing away the tear he had not realized where tracking down his face. "Gil I.."  
  
The other gave a lopsided smile and silenced him with a kiss. Gilbert pulled away from the chaste moment and steadied himself in deep determination. There had been something he had been working on in secret and hoped it would be enough to make his birdie feel better.  The albino licked his lips and took both of Mathews hands in his. "i-ich..lii..liebe.. dich"   
  
  
  



	14. Decoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it has been a long time but I have had some wicked writers block on this, and I am not much good at action sequences so this chapter was a monster. No pun intended XD Anywho I hope it’s is not too intolerable to read. Moreover, even if it is I trust you are all decent enough to save negative or nitpicking comments to yourself.  
> __________________________________

  
    Matthew could feel the sticky heat of his palms sweating as he filled the duffel bag with his meager belongings. There hadn’t been much brought to the lab to begin with, a few articles of clothing, the little stuffed bear his mother had given him; Alfred made sure he had it knowing how important the little plush was. This was only minor comfort as Matthew’s mind was already traveling a million miles an hour trying to formulate a plan. One that in all honest seemed half-baked at best.

  
He almost did not feel the cool touch that landed on the back of his neck, the large resilient hand that curled calloused fingers with complete gentleness over his skin as they had so many times before. The simplicity of it those touches that had once been so over looked in their day to day, now seemed to carry so much more.

  
Indigo eyes met crimson in a moment of solidarity. Gilbert's optimistic, if a bit crooked smile, helped to calm the bubbling unease in Matthew’s chest. It always did, Gil had that kind of magic with people. One smile and he could change the mood completely. It reassured Matthew to know that smile was still there and bright as ever.

  
“Thanks.” He said, before leaning in and kissing the German chastely. Savoring that brief moment of tenderness between them. Matthew knew it might be awhile before they had peace lit this again.

  
    They had made such strides in the last day. Gilbert was beginning to speak, something the others had not anticipated at least not so soon. Matthew felt so proud of his lover; Gil was always surpassing expectation. That is the kind of man he always was and as Matthew hoped, Gilbert would be again. He wanted to hear that nasally laughter and wild theories. The over use of the word ‘awesome’ that most people found so annoying Matthew found charming. It was childlike and vibrant; he wanted all that back.

  
However, their celebration at this small victory would have to wait.

  
They were going on the run because somewhere out there were people who wanted to take Gilbert and turn him into a prototype for a weapon. The head of an undead army that would turn the controlling country into the horror of the world. It was not right; this work was not meant to destroy but to give hope.

  
Matthew had so much rage inside thinking about it but there was no time for that. He needed a plan. So far, the one he had was sketchy, but it was all he had. He just hoped that it would work; it all hinged on so many variables he could not control.

* * *

  
    The phone rang in Alfred office; this was the moment that had them all on edge since before the sun had ever risen.  The blond snatched the wireless handset off its base. “Gimme the word.”

  
The voice on the other line rechecked their view before answering, “The fox is in the hen house.”  Toris felt silly for saying that but Alfred had insisted that codes were necessary…and fun.

  
Moments later the American burst from his office wearing a Toronto Maple leaf Hockey jersey. “It’s go time people!” He shouted...with more vigor that probably necessary.   
  
From there it was a flurry of activity.   
Elizabeta had to practice tie Roderick to the chair as she patted flour on the Austrians brown hair turning it an ashen silvery white. He scowled at his wife who gave him a warning glair before taking his glassed and handing him a par of ratted jeans and a t-shirt.   
  
They had their decoys ready.

  
    Alfred was a buzz of energy he always was before things like this. As a solider, he had been trained for missions and battle but had been behind a desk for a few years now. While the prospect of danger and the thrill of the mission was jolting his adrenaline something more important wad needling in the back of his mind. This was for his brother. This was life or death for the only family he had left. That was terrifying.

  
The American stilled as he looked over at the activity in the lab, Elizabeta was touching her husband’s face making him promise to be careful in hushed tones of her native Hungarian. Matthew looked like he was about to puke and kept checking and rechecking the time on the burner phone Eduard had provided him.

   
This was really about to happen. Would he ever see his brother again if Matthew did get away? What would happen to the rest of them if they were caught?   
Alfred shook the worry away; he could not do that now, he could not psych himself out to much and make a mistake.

  
“Fredka?”

  
He turned to the voice, soft and low – everything that felt like safety and home. “Hey big guy.” He said looking at the concern on Ivan’s face.

  
For the Russian to be built like a brick wall with a temper to match he could be much the mother hen. Ivan shifted tugging up his scarf before stepping forward and enveloping his little sunflower in his arms. “You will not be doing anything foolish yes?

  
Alfred plastered on his million-dollar smile and turned to glace back at the worried Russian. “Yeah babe I mean who you think you’re sending out there, some amateur? “He laughed catching the hint of a smile on the other man’s face before turning in Ivan’s arms.

  
Al’s voice dropping into something more sincere, “I know it’s dangerous, but so is a lot of things we do here. You know I would not take a risk unless it was worth it. I promise you I will come home to you.”

  
They embraced tightly taking in the feel of the others arms just in case. Ivan was in a sense sending his solider to war, but just as Alfred said the reward was worth it. Family was worth everything.

* * *

  
  
    They had the word, and it was time to move. Ludwig was apprehensive about this whole plan, considering they were dealing with a highly trained mercenary why would the man fall for such a ruse. Nevertheless, maybe that was the beauty of it. It was so simply that it would appear like gospel truth. As much as he hated to admit it, this was his brothers best shot. He just hoped Mathew was up to the task after the fact.

  
To be honest the more the younger German thought about it he worried, had the tables been turned he would have no problem considering his brother able to pull of something like this. Gilbert being a professor of military history, yes the wild self-proclaimed Prussian had a Master’s degree; he would have planned this escape single-handed and likely took them off the grid completely.

  
Nevertheless, Mathew did not seem like he was incapable. The soft-spoken blond was quite the outdoorsman, and he loved Gilbert.

  
Speaking of, Mathew was currently trying to wrangle the unruly East German into a black hooded sweatshirt and ball cap. 

* * *

  
“Gill! Be still, merde… You’re like a toddler sometimes” Mathew tried not to smile as Gilbert Huffed finally untangled in the over-sized sweatshirt of Alfred’s with the batman logo.  

  
The albino sneered at the over powering smell of Axe-body spray that permeated the garment, his sense of smell was much sharper now; on the verge of predatory. Gilbert would have complained if he could have found the words quick enough. Everything was still a jumble in his head and it would have taken more concentration that he was willing to give now.

  
Mathew paused to grasp his boyfriends face in his hands, he tried not to think about the noticeably cooler than normal skin beneath his palms and turn the man’s attention to him. “Listen I know you’re not happy with this plan but it’s the best we have eh?” Mathew tried to smile and appear that he was not nearly as worried as he was.

  
“B-birdie...” Gilbert struggled out the pet name with a lopsided smile reaching up to wrap his larger hands around the Canadians wrists.

  
“That’s right pooh bear, we’re going to be ok.”   
  


* * *

_  
  
“Time to move people, Mattie you and Gil are going to take Lud’s Suv. I would rather you take my jeep but it’s too noticeable.  I suggest you dump that car ASAP; you won’t leave here until we have visual conformation that we have the tail following the decoy Van. Any questions?” Alfred had spoken slipping into military mode. His voice now free from its usual carefree timber, now holding a hard commanding tone.

  
Elizabeta spoke up looking longingly at her husband who would be standing in for his undead cousin. “You’re sure you will be safe?”

  
Ivan answered instead, clapping a hand on his American soldiers shoulder. “Fredka is excellent at evasive driving; there will be nothing to be worrying over.” He smiled, thought Alfred felt the subtle squeeze of the large hand on his shoulder and knew the large man was trying to convince himself of those very words.  
  
“No probs Liz, I’ve got this.” Alfred grinned and gave her thumbs up before tuning to his walkie, pressing the button as the speakers lit with the crackling reverb. “How’s it looking guys?”

  
“One car, white sedan with tinted window. Only the driver, it’s our guy he rolled down the window not long ago to flip the ash off of a cigarette.” Toris replied.    
  
Eduard chimed in soon after, “I also have a ping from a cell tower that he made a call to Senator Cannons off this morning after our impromptu meeting message was sent out. The senator Pa has since texted Mr. Adanon four times to get updates. He will take the bait.”  
Alfred took a deep breath glancing up at the group, coworkers, and friends, family. His entire life was in this room and he was about to leave it and possibly never come back.   
  
“Let’s Go.”

* * *

  
Alfred tugged down his cap and ran through the parking structure with Roderick half shrouded in a sheet at his side, the American did his best to look at fretful as possible in his body language as he ran to the labs’ van throwing the back doors wide and looking around as if worried about pursuers before grabbing the Austrian by the shoulders.   
  
“If you kiss me I swear I will kick you in the crotch.” Roderick hissed at their close proximity.

  
“Sorry bro but we gatta make this look good, don’t worry though your not my type at all. I like my men like I like my fridge.” The American grinned hugging his decoy zombie before pushing Roderick into the van.

  
The man squeaked indignantly and scowled “Oh? Huge and frigid?”

  
“Nope!” Alfred said popping the ‘p’  “Tall, sleek and with lots of meat!”

  
“Gross…” Edelstein groaned tucking him, self in the shadows as the back doors slammed shut.

  
The solider climbed in the driver’s seat laughing before adjusting his mirror, “Ready for this, Roddy?”

  
The Austrian had by now ditched the bed sheet and was tugging a gun from his waistband, creeping toward the back black out windows of the van to get visual of their pressure whose headlights had just switched on. “You just watch the road Yankee boy and try not to get us killed.”  

  
The van’s wires smoked in an over zealous burn out before taking off at top speed, the white cloud of smoke had not been what the mercenary was expecting. The rental cars engine roaring to life in pursuit of the panel van.   
  
“What the hell was that for?” The brunette shrieked as he shook the baking powder from his hair.   
  
“Visual distraction, It could buy is a few seconds.” Alfred’s tone was more controlled now as he switched gears hanging a tight left that had tested the large vehicles suspension.    
Roderick slid across the cargo hold grabbing onto the wall and scrambling up to his knees to look out of the back windows. “I don’t see him…could you have lost him so quickly?”   
  
“He’s still on us trust me.”   
  
Sure thing the rental car leapt the hilltop behind them coming up fast. Then there was a glint of something out of the driver’s side window.   
  
“GUN!” Roderick shouted dropping down as the back of the van was struck.  A quarter sized hole through the metal doors shone light into the cargo hold. “Alfred is you alright?”

  
“No worries bro backs of the seats and headrests are Kevlar. You just keep on your toes back there.” Alfred glance to the rear view mirror just as the back windows burst raining tinted glass onto the Austrian who managed to cover himself with the sheet.

  
Roderick crossed himself and checked his weapon. “Returning fire, do hold this bucket still for me.,” he said primly aiming from the shattered window at the pursuit cars windshield. The pop as the bullet connected to glass splinted the glass but other wise was not slowing down the Turk.

  
Alfred switched gears merging into the left lane down hill, it was risky but he had a plan. “Hold on to your ass piano man!”   
  
“You do know this isn’t Europe! You’re in the wrong lane!” The scientist shouted as he realized what Alfred was doing.   
  
“Oh Ya don’t say?” Alfred quipped, checking his side mirrors to see that the rental car was hot on their tail. Each glint of the mans gun sent the van into serpentine patterns across the road just managing to miss the shots aiming for the tiers.   
  
Then it happened, what Alfred what hoping for. A large semi was coming up the left lane, “Time for a good old American game of chicken!”

  
Roderick dropped to the floor saying a prayer as the 18wheelers horn blared out in warning. Before the squeal of the air, breaks filled the road.   
Alfred gunned it; he had to time it just right. When the rig braked the pursuit car began to pull along side on the right. ..Mistake

  
The American pumped his breaks and reversed as the rigs trailer swung into the right lane. He got his first look at the mercenary just as the man realized his error swerving off road.

  
The van speed in reverse trying to outrun the oncoming crash. Alfred would never admit to nerves but he was sweating as the grill of that big red Mac Truck came close enough to kiss his front fender.

  
“You’re insane!” Came a prissy Germanic accent from the back seat.

  
Alfred laughed and tugged the wheel into a hard turn spinning the van around and cutting off the main drag and down a side street. “Crazy just saved us. Your welcome!”   
The van speed down the side streets before pulling into a parking lot behind a shopping center.

  
“Come on we gatta get out, there’s enough cars here that he will be looking plus he can’t shoot in a crowd like this. Toris is gunna meet us round back.” Alfred tucked the van in-between a bus an SUV. Even if their Turkish friend managed to catch sight of them after the diversion and between the evasive driving, Alfred was right. A crowded shopping center parking lot was too risky.   
  
“Do you thin we bought them enough time?” The Austrian asked as he shook the last bit of powder from his hair, leaving the natural dark chocolate color an ashen caramel.

  
Alfred tossed the Canadian jersey and ball cap into a discarded shopping cart as they mingled into the crowds of shoppers. “Half an hour maybe more, if the guy doubles back I think it will be a while if he figures it out at all.”

  
“And if he does figure it out?”

  
Alfred did not want to think about that. “If he does then I have to believe that Mattie as something under his sleeve, he is my brother after all.” The American put on his most confidant grin.   
  
  
  



	15. The puppet master and the pawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Oh, my god I have not updated this is so long, I am so sorry people! I have just been so into other things. Not to say I do not still love this fandom! I really do, I just have not been feeling the love back. So yeah, I guess I just lost drive here. However, I will try to get back and finish this. Maybe I will get another surge of inspiration idk. Any way after a long absence, I hope you all still want to read this fic. Forgive me if this update isn’t very long - as I said before I’m kinda in a block here.

“I lost them.” Adanon reported   
  
Senator Cannon did not like losing; he was making a bid for his parties’ domination in the fall. He needed a ringer to seal the deal not only in his own party but to win him the presidency. Having gotten wind of the project, he could see the potential. Problem was no one was willing to ruin themselves by pulling the trigger and begin human trials. He thought that Braginsky would have had a pair and tried it on his ailing sister. Unfortunate he had miss judged.   
  
Then there had been the late General Jones, the man was so by the book it was nauseating. Cannon had to- ‘retire’ the General. He thought that Jones’ son would be different. That was until he found out that Alfred Jones was a little ‘light in the loafers’, the fool had been compromised by his feelings for the Russian scientist. Annoying things moral compass were.  
  
Cannon had to take things into his own hands; it had felt clandestine when he found out about Matthew Williams and Gilbert Bielschmit. He found his perfect link, his trump card and he was not about to let that go.  
  
“I don’t pay you to lose them; I did not pull you out of that shit hole in Turkey for you not to give me your best!” Cannon growled into the line. “I don’t care if you have to look all night! You find the boy and the freak and you bring them to me!” He shouted before ending the call.  
  
The senator looked over the files on his desk, he had enough dirt on his competitors from both parties and with the information from the project, and he would be in the white house this time next year. “I’ll have a legacy that even the Ragan era slobs can’t shake a stick at.”  He grinned. “US domination with a fighting force of unstoppable soldiers, I’d love to see those pansies in the UN try and stop me.”

* * *

  
  
Sadik cursed and tossed his phone into the passenger seat. “Sell yourself to the devil and this is what you get… damn.” The assassin scrubbed his hands over his face. This was not going well he needed to get better Intel and now. Thank god, he had his own sources.  
  
Pulling into an internet café the Turk pulled a slim net book out of his pack. The video chat pinged a few times before he was faced with a sleepy looking Asian man.   
  
“Kiku, I need some help with a mark. Think you can hack into some CCTV cameras for me?”  
  
The man on the screen signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, it will take some time. Do I want to know why?”  
  
“Gunna say no. Wake up the loser while your at it, I need bank records for a few people. Any transactions in the last 72 hours.”  
  
Kiku leaned out of sight from the camera, there was a soft rustle and a few cats darted through the frame before a rumbled voice preceded a brunette with wild bed head.   
  
“Oh …its you.” The brunette said rolling out of frame  
  
Sadik growled, “Damn it herc! Do what I say!”   
  
There was a low conversation between the other two men before Sadik saw a very naked Greek walk away in the background. He sneered slightly, “Well. Goods to see someone settle in while I was gone.”  
  
Kiku blushed, “He just sleeps that way. We will get to work and let you know in a few hours. Go ahead and send me the information. And Sadik…”  
  
“Yeah…” the assassin rolled his eyes sending the files.   
  
“Be safe.”  
  
That hurt because he knew he was lying when he said, “You know I will.”  He was in to deep with the senator. He owed too much and the Turk would be damned if he owed anyone anything. “Thanks again.” he said quickly closing the window with a sigh.   
  
Sadik had a bad feeling about all of this, it was unnatural… dead men walking. If made him think of his village strone with bodies and blood in the streets. That was war with the living, what would it be like with an enemy who would not die?   
  
He could not let himself think about that now, there was a job to do and that was the mission. Finish the mission and go home. That was all he had to do.   
  



End file.
